Resurrected Love - NaLu - CONTINUED ON WATTPAD!
by IzFics
Summary: Can the Once Dead come back alive? Lucy Heartfilia didn't believe such things. She had fallen in love with Natsu Dragneel, Prince of Lekita who died on a battlefield but now is standing right in front of Lucy! What is going on? Can the dead Really come back? Things are complicated then before. Lucy Betrothed to Another, so what now? Drama, Love, Adventure. This NaLu Fanfic Awaits!
1. 1 His Return

**Hello ^_^ This is my First NaLu Fanfic and sorry if this is all confusing and all but I'll make sure to put a history chapter soon to make things clear. So first of all. In this time-period, MAGIC IS FORBIDDEN. Which the reason is because of all the government fearing them and stuff and blablabla. Second of all this time-period is like around the Medievals. I guess haha. Somewhere around that so yea.**

**Here ya go, Enjoy~ Oh and btw, this next short paragraph is based on what little our Lucy and the world knows. (hint hint: Love between an ORDINARY HUMAN (lucy) and a mage (natsu) ) **_  
_

___Magic was Banned across the Land_  
Mages are sought out to kill  
_Government feared them_  
_For once they've ruled_  
_And surely they have enough power to_  
_Take over once more  
_But few remain  
All hidden behind shadows.  
Love between an ordinary human and a mage  
Could end in a tragedy.

_Tragedy._

* * *

Do you believe in miracles?

Lucy Heartfilia  
She doesn't.  
Atleast  
Not until she saw it happen before her very own eyes.

The once dead  
Can they truly come back?  
Or is it just a false theory?

...

_A Gunshot_

_And Another_

_A Cry_

_A Scream_

Lucy woke up with a jerk, sitting on her bed and gasping for air. It was still dark outside; muffled chirping could be heard from just below. It took her mere moments to realize that it was only a nightmare and no more to it. She slightly shook her head, her heart racing from the flashback that she relived.

Tucking her knees in she curled herself into a ball, taking deep breaths to calm herself. This was what happened each night. She was getting quite used to it, really. She forced herself to forget what happened a year ago but something tugged at the back of her mind, as if forcing her to remember it for as long as she lived.

Deciding to do something different, she got out of bed, her white nightgown flowing behind her as she got out of her room.

The hall was eerie and silent, the princess didn't even bother putting on her slippers as she walked barefooted across the cold smooth surface of the marble floor.

She entered the ballroom, her eyes scanning the area. Finding no one to be present, she sighed with relief. Lucy walked towards the middle of the huge vacant room, and curtsied in the most dignified way. This was the place. Where she had met _him_, and last seen him. Where everything began, and where everything ended. Lucy began to twirl around, a small smile tugged at the corner of her lips.

One person would say she was completely out of her mind, dancing on her own. But it was different to Lucy. She was imagining herself in one of the gown she had worn that night, dancing and humming to herself with no other care. Many people in the room, chatting, dancing or just plainly enjoying themselves to a cup of wine. Her eyes would drift to the corner where he was standing on that fateful night…. And when their eyes first met she swore she felt a spark between them.

He was unusual. Everything about him seemed to stand out from the rest. Especially, his unusual color of hair. Pink.

Love at first sight? Lucy never believed such a thing but at that moment, she realized that maybe it was true after all. She stopped dancing, her face filled with sorrow. The corner of her eyes swelled with tears, a smile slowly emerged even though tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"Hello. I'm Lucy Heartfilia, princess of Fiore. You are?"

Her mind could hear him say

_Natsu Dragneel, Lucy-dono_. _Prince of Lekisa._

* * *

"Princess Heartfilia! Princess Heartfilia!" A voice called out from behind the wooden doors of the princess's room.

"What…?"

"Lucy-dono, your father is expecting you for breakfast and he wants you at the dinning room by 15 minutes!"

"Alright alright!" Lucy groaned, she crawled away from the comfort of her duvet reluctantly. Sighing as she changed into her dress. Lucy squeezed into her gown... More like shimmying into it. The top of her dress was a color of dark pink, with white ruffles across her chest and around the top of her sleeves. On an addition to the top of her dress there was a single red rose in the middle of her chest. A white frill was carefully stitched on the bottom of the gown.

Sighing she walked towards the bathroom that was located inside her room, only to stop to see her reflection in the mirror.

_Wow. _

Lucy stared at herself, for the first time she noticed the way how she looked each morning. Her blonde hair was tangled, faint black semi-circles formed beneath her eyes and the color drained from her face.

"Princess? Are you ready?"

She jolted awake from her thoughts, looking towards the door while answering, "Almost! I'll be right there."

She hastily made a bun on top of her head and added other any necessary accessories, since it's not like her father would care. She slipped into her pink high heels, and opened the door to see the usual face of her butler, raven black hair and dark brown hues always hidden behind those pairs of glasses. "Princess that took longer then needed! You better get your act straight since there's a special guest coming this afternoon."

"Korin, I apologize for my lack speed. And I am fully aware of our special guest today. Since he is, coming to see me after all. If you'll excuse me." And that was it. Lucy stormed off to have breakfast, leaving a rather baffled butler behind.

She reached the door to the dining hall, a servant nodded to her. Indicating that the king was inside. Taking a deep breath she knocked on it.

"Father. I'm coming in."

Opening the door she found her father sitting across the long table and reading to himself. The newspaper blocked the view of her father as she sat on the other side of the table.

_Huh. He usually has someone else read this kind of stuff for him_.

She picked up the fork and began to eat. Salad. A really simple dish, but she found it satisfying enough. Lucy picked up a napkin and dabbed it around her mouth.

"Good Morning Father."

No Answer.

"What's on the news lately?"

"A Mage was Caught and Killed recently. To think he was foolish enough to do it out in the open, even though Magic is forbidden."

She stiffened.

"But father, mages haven't done anything wrong in the past. Why kill them now?"

"Their dangerous, Lucy. They are powerful enough to take over the government."

"But some of them... Some of them have families to return to, loved ones that cherish them." It was hard keeping her voice under control, though she knew that her father was getting the message. **Natsu Dragneel**. He was killed in the middle of the battlefield while accidentally performing one of his fire magic. Natsu was fighting for his kingdom, Lucy's kingdom, for _Her_. And yet his very own army, turned against him. She was there when it all happened, she tried to stop. **  
**

But...

"Lucy enough of this. You were ignorant back then, and he was no better. It's been a year, you should've moved on already. And besides, don't you have someone else who needs your love? Stop mourning for the dead. What's happened, already happened."

Before Lucy could say anything else her father scoffed. Meaning that he had no interest in talking any further.

Lucy obliged. And the room stayed silent, for who knows how long.

* * *

If time could go any slower...

Oh Lucy would do anything to destroy every clock in the castle and say that it was only 10 o'clock in the morning. She stood in front of a rose bush, her eyes glazed over. Lucy had a hard time keeping any of her emotions hidden behind a mental barrier, but she had somehow managed to keep silent for a year.

_Huh._

A soft breeze washed over the land of Fiore, carrying the noise of soft creaking of maybe an old wooden door being opened. In fact, it was the castle gates that were opening. Lucy's shoulders dropped with disappointment, it wouldn't be Natsu. Instead it would be Horito Kaname, Prince of Delliago. Back in those days Horito confessed his 'Love' for Lucy, only to be kindly rejected. Her father seemed highly disappointed, and had a serious chat with Lucy.

Truth be told, she thought it was rather interesting the way those two princes would come from far away lands just to see her. They both had sworn their love for her, promising for happiness. Or at least Horito did. It was rather complicated between her and Natsu. Though nevertheless, she was deceived by Prince Kaname, and soon realized his true intentions after what he did to Natsu.

It was money, wealth and power.

She also became conscious of the fact that between the two princes, only one had truly loved for who she was and not for what she was..

"Is Princess Heartfilia here?" A voice rang from the distance.

Even his voice sound dignified and all high and fancy. It was the opposite for the pink-headed one though.

She heard other voices arise, probably the guards answering Horito's question. Lucy traced the flower's petal, feeling the smooth surface beneath her finger. The rose... it was the color of blood. Crimson, yet beautiful. Her fingers wrapped around the stem of the rose in an attempt to pluck the flower, only to feel a small sting on the index finger. Lucy flinched as she turned her palm upwards, a small speck of blood forming on the top of her finger. The blonde sighed. Clearly she wasn't thinking straight.

_Hiding behind the beauty of a rose were thorns, deadly yet microscopic._

Arms snaked around her waist and forcefully pulled her back towards an embrace. Lucy gasped and turned her head to glare at her intruder.

_Prince Horito._

His dark purple hair was a contrast of Natsu's pink hair. Horito was the opposite of Natsu, more mature and selfish. He glanced over at the blondie,

"Get your hands off of me, Horito."

"Oh I'm sorry, did I frighten you, Lucy-dono?"

His arms didn't move.

"Horito, I will only say it once more. Get your hands off of me."

"Or what?"

No Reply Came.

Lucy broke eye contact, staring at the rose bush in front of them. Of course, she couldn't do anything. It was her father who was forcing this marriage upon her, giving her no choice other than to obey.

"Thought so." Horito chuckled, his arms dropping from Lucy's waist.

She turned around, hands neatly placed in front of her dress. "Horito. This isn't what I wanted, and you of all people should know that. This," Lucy said, pointing from him to her then back at him to emphasize the point,"Is what my _father_ desires."

"And _This_," He said, lowering his voice all of a sudden, "Was meant to be." Horito finished as he took a step towards Lucy. "I wonder what that... what's his name? Oh, Natsu, would say when he sees this happening."

As quick as a flash Horito's hand shot out and seized Lucy's by the wrist, pulling her towards him. Their faces only inches apart, she could feel his breath on her face.

_Ugly._

_Selfish._

_Murderer._

But his breath smelled nice- What? No! Get a grip, Lucy!

Lucy tried to break free from his grasp, careful not to move in case his head got any closer. "Let go of me." She growled.

"Too demanding, aren't you?" Horito chuckled, squeezing harder. The blood on top of her index finger trailed down, staining the prince's hand that was grabbing hold of her.

Pain shook through her arm before she could give a retort back, a whimper escaping her lips.

"That's more like it."

The prince opened his hand, letting go of Lucy's wrist. Tears stung in the corner of her eyes as her unharmed hand softly wrapped around her wrist that was brutally squeezed by the prince. A bruise would surely appear there any moment.

"Now if you'll excuse me, Lucy-dono. I have to go chat with the King for our arrangements." Horito said, without giving another look towards Lucy as he took out a handkerchief out of his pocket and wiped his hands. He casted a last glance and a smirk before turning to leave to look for her father.

_'Our Arrangements_' It was nothing other then their marriage. There were still months to wait, yet Horito made it sound like it was next week. "I can't believe this is happening to me." She muttered underneath her breath. Lucy noticed the blood trail on her finger, yet she didn't make a move to go find her butler.

Sighing she looked back at the rose bush, one hand held the other. "Marriage... God I wish I could just run away! From this! From, From- Everything! Horito, that fiend!" She yelled only for herself to hear. In the corner of her eyes she saw someone walking into the small patched garden. At first she didn't care, if they heard it then they might as well tell the king and she'll get another hour of talking with her father.

Though the figure did not move from his spot, he just stood there. Lucy didn't look at the newcomer, ignoring the stranger with all her might but she could feel his eyes bore through her.

Is he... _waiting_ for her to do something?

God, this person sure does have a death wish..

"What are you doing here? If you've got something to do then get along wi-" Lucy's voice croaked, tears that were stuck in her eyes were now streaming down her face. Her hand covering her mouth as her eyes grew wide. This wasn't happening. Heck she might even be hallucinating.

_God... Oh dear god.._

He was wearing a black jacket, unbuttoned so his chest was revealed. She could see a few scars across his chest. His scarf; etched with lines that goes horizontally and vertically, seemed to be loosely done around his neck. The man had black knee-long shorts with a single golden line on the side of his pants on both side. Funny thing, he had some leaves stuck in his pink hair.

_Wait. Pink...?_

He was panting, obviously he had came running and somehow intruded the castle without a single guard noticing.

"Lucy..."

"N-...Natsu?!"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUNNNN!~ NATSU COMES BACK - ARISES FROM THE DEAD HAHA**

**AND SO, CLIFF HANGER!**

**Just wondering how many people would read this anyway XD **

**Just an FYI, This was inspired by a movie 'Resurrection' It's kinda cool and btw it's not anime lol. Just thought the idea was creative and decided to write it for our NaLu fans C: I might write a one-shot soon so also keep an eye out for that 3**

**This is a really long chapter, not sure about the rest but I tend to write a lot like I said in my bio XP**

**Comment? Suggestions? Reviews? All Appreciated! **

**Iz.**


	2. 2 What Dwells in the Past

**This chapter's probably going to be reaaaallllyyyyyy long. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lucy Heartfilia or Natsu Dragneel. All to Hiro Mashima**

**I do own however the plot And Horito, who's an OC So yea :)**

**This is going to be mostly a 'History Chapter' **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_One Year Ago..._**

"Natsuu!" A blonde female yelled from the distance, waving her arms over her head, trying to capture the attention of a pink haired male. He turned around and flashed a grin, giving a small wave with his hand and waited for the girl to catch up. "Yo, Luce."

When Lucy finally caught up she was breathing hard and tried to bend over, finding out that it was rather difficult to do so in a tight-waisted dress. She groaned in frustration before pulling the red cloak with black lace carefully etched on the sides closer to her. Natsu was wearing long black boots, long brown skinny pants that were tucked in his shoes and a long-sleeved dark blue shirt with white droopy sleeves. Including a black cloak that hung around his broad shoulders.

It was in the middle of winter, not the coldest but not the coziest either. Blankets of white snow were laid carefully on the ground, the sun halfway down the mountains. Splattered blots of red and orange filled the sky as a flock of birds were heading south.

"You cold?" Natsu asked simply, glancing at how little the princess of Fiore was wearing.

She shook her head, "N-no, I'm fine. The s-same question goes for y-you." Instant guilt boiled within her stomach as she heard herself stutter. Natsu lifted an eyebrow in amusement before chuckling.

"C'mon. It ain't that cold, is it?"

"Easy for you to say who, oddly enough always stays warm in such little amount of material wrapped around yourself." Lucy muttered beneath her breath, puffs of white mist escaping through her lips.

Natsu grinned at her retort before continuing to walk through the garden and towards the castle.

"So, what did you want to say?" He asked, eyes staring straight ahead.

"Huh?"

"Weren't you calling me?"

"O-oh, well, I was wondering if you want to go the village's book store that I heard just opened around the corner." Lucy said with a hint of thrill while her eyes sparkled with anticipation. "But I guess, since my father called you over, it's gonna be a No, right?"

Natsu shrugged, "Your father said it was urgent," he narrowed his eyes, "And that _Horito_ was asked to join too." Natsu practically growled the name of Horito Kaname, the prince of Delliago. Lucy rolled her eyes, a smile spreading across her face before realizing it.

"It ain't funny, you know."

"Jealous much?"

"W-what?!" A pink blush started to appear on Natsu's cheeks, he glanced to the other side. Looking at anything other then Lucy.

"Haha! You are jea-lous! He did confess his feelings towards me a few days ago."

"Ain't not. And he's an idiot, no match for you. Besides, didn't you turn him down? Unlike him I won't go jealous over you."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Lucy said, suddenly narrowing her eyes, staring at him with suspicion. Natsu had just babbled things to himself, saying another topic after another, loosing Lucy in their discussion.

The pink-headed opened and closed his mouth, wanting to say something then decided against it.

He groaned in frustration, pushing his hands into his pockets of his pants except... They don't have pockets. Natsu muttered something about habits, his hands flinging in the air as Lucy laughed at Natsu's sudden outburst.

Her attention elsewhere, she didn't notice that she had stepped on an ice spot on the floor. Giving a yelp of surprise her body twisted in mid-air, preparing to fall face-flat on the ground. Squeezing her eyes shut, she waited for the impact on her face except it never came. Instead she felt her arm being forcefully pulled back, and she bumped against the contact of someone's chest.

"You've gotta be more careful, Luce. You know I won't be there for you every minute." A voice chuckled.

_Natsu_.

Lucy opened her eyes as she felt her cheeks grow hot. "U-um, yeah thanks." She said hastily, pushing herself away from Natsu.

Wait. Did he just say...

"You know, I am careful enough to take care of myself."

"Yeah. Yeah." Natsu said, shaking his head while waving one of his hand as if trying to wave off something.

"You don't believe me, do you?" Lucy eyed him, trying to give him the death stare but it didn't seem to affect him at all.

"Well, you never know." He added a softly, "Especially with that Horito. He would do anything to-"

"What?" Lucy asked, tilting her head.

"Nothin'"

Another thick silence hung in the air, this time, it was Natsu who spoke up first.

"You know you still owe me dinner."

Lucy's eyes widened, digging through her memories for the promise she made to the pink-headed. Failing that attempt she eyed Natsu carefully. "Really..?"

He simply nodded, she could tell he was trying to hold back a smirk.

"When?"

"You even lack of memory skills." His lips curving up into a smile.

"Natsu!"

"A few days ago!" He replied to Lucy's previous question, stopping in his tracks, his eyes widening while holding his hands with his palm facing towards Lucy. "Gosh your scary."

"Excuse me?"

Silence.

"Okay fine I think I do remember making such promise to you." Lucy replied, slightly pouting.

Natsu allowed his hands to fall to his sides, he gave a smile of satisfaction to himself before walking towards the castle again. "You better remember, I might use your promise anytime and I don't want to go explaining all over again."

Then it was awkward, really. Lucy suddenly took interest in the cracks that were formed beneath her. She was so intrigued by it that she didn't notice Natsu stopping to stare at a rose bush. His onyx orbs staring at one flower out of all the others. Carefully and fully aware of the thorns he bent over and plucked the rose. When he looked up he noticed that the girl was already walking a few ten feet away from him, staring at the floor.

"Oi! Lucy, wait up!" Natsu shouted, catching the blonde's attention. She turned around and realized how far Natsu was. And something was in his hand.

_A rose?_

When they both finally got together again he handed over the rose, blushing he looked away and said only two words. "For you."

Lucy stared at it, thorns could be seen near the top of the stem but the other end seemed to be clear of the spikes. She smiled as she took hold of the flower, their hands brushing against each other.

"What's it for?" The blondie asked, putting the rose under her nose as she sighed in the scent of plain nature. Both of her hands held the flower delicately, as if her life depended on it.

"An apology."

_Another two-worded answer. But explains enough._

Natsu wasn't looking at Lucy. Which made her feel uncomfortable. She knew what he meant though. Atleast, she thinks she does. "Are you saying sorry for those retorts back there?" She said, holding back a fit of laughter.

"... Shut up already." He muttered, he swore that his face looked like an over-sized tomato, and it wasn't helping much either. Natsu's shoulder's bunched up, trying as much to not look at Lucy or even allow Lucy to look at him from behind his shoulder as they continued their long walk. Lucy softly giggled, slowly walking behind him.

They both finally reached the castle doors. Both of them standing there like dumb fools for a moment before Lucy reached out and knocked. "It's Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel. Allow us in!" A _Click_ was heard, unlocking the door before her butler was standing before her. "Lucy. Your late for supper. In fact you've skipped it, do you understand how important your heal-"

Natsu looked towards Lucy, arching an eyebrow in an how-do-you-deal-with-this-guy-everyday way. She just shrugged.

"Lucy-dono. Are you even listening?"

"I'm sorry Korin, but, Lucy is _freezing_ and by standing in the doorway won't really help." Natsu interjected, smiling.

The butler, Korin, shot a glare towards Natsu. Though he seemed unfazed by it.

Using her elbow Lucy softly punched Natsu and gave an apologetic smile to her butler, mouthing the word, "Sorry."

Korin sighed, using his index finger to push up his glasses before stepping aside, allowing the two to come in. Closing the door behind them, Korin hurriedly caught up to Lucy. "Lucy-dono. Natsu-san has a meeting with your father and Horito-san." Lucy nodded, sighing inwards before stopping. Natsu stopped as well and slightly turned his upper body giving Lucy a questioned look. She gave him a small wave before speaking, "I'll... head back to my bedroom. I don't think my father would enjoy my company anyway. And besides, if it's urgent then... I guess he's expecting you right now." She was about to leave before adding, "You better leave my father a good impression of yourself, idiot."

Natsu laughed, his arm going over to scratch his head like he always did when he was a bit nervous. "Yeah, yeah Luce. You better not go slipping on some floor cause I won't be there for ya!" He teased, quickly turning so his back faced Lucy and gave a small wave with his hand as he strode through the hallway and disappeared around the corner.

Lucy was about to run up to him and smack him right on the head but he seemed to have disappeared way too quickly.

He must've saw it coming.

She smiled before turning to the right and disappearing into another hallway. The butler walked with dignity towards the opposite direction where Natsu headed, down to the kitchen.

* * *

Natsu kept walking, waiting for the hallway to end and then enter to a room with wooden doors to the left. As he walked in the room was dimly lit, curtains pulled and only a small desk-lamp was lit in the corner of Jude; the King of Fiore or also known as, Lucy Heartfilia's father's desk. He observed the room, shelves located on both sides of the room filled with random books. A carpet was laid perfectly in the middle of two single-chaired sofas with a tea table in the middle. Natsu quietly closed the door behind him, obviously the two had chatted while Natsu took his time to arrive. Jude looked up and stared intensely at the newcomer. Horito, who was sitting on the single-chaired sofa to Natsu's right, didn't bother to look up and acknowledge Natsu's appearence.

"Well, join us." Jude's voice was low, ripping the silence in half. Natsu simply nodded and walked towards the chair to his left and sat comfortably. Horito kept his attention on Lucy's father, not glancing at Natsu for the time being.

"We were just speaking of you-"

Natsu twitched.

"And your kingdom." Jude finished, looking over at Horito and nodding at him. Indicating that the prince of Delliago should carry on from now. Natsu relaxed, realizing that his identity as a mage was still hidden.

"We heard that your kingdom does not believe in solving things the violent way, am I right?" Horito said, breaking the train of thoughts of Natsu's. Looking up, he sees that Horito was finally looking at him eye to eye.

"Yea- I mean Yes."

"Well, we were wondering if you could change things a bit there."

Natsu arched an eyebrow, "No. It's simply just there, or more like a tradition, and it's meant to be untouched." He said disapprovingly.

Horito looked at Jude, then back at Natsu. His purple eyes narrowing down with disgust. "Then what's the meaning for an army?"

"Simple defense."

"Scaring the enemies by-"

"Brute Force." Natsu finished the sentence before Horito could.

A flash of frustration could be seen in the purple-haired male, but he quickly dismissed it.

"Physical, huh? No killing and just major injuries." Jude finally inquired, looking at some papers on his desk.

"I'm sorry but asking me questions to violate my own kingdom's years and years of tradition and not even mentioning the reason is actually... discomforting." Natsu said, his voice suddenly dropping.

"Oh. Right. We forgot." Jude said, a smile surfacing from his old features on his face

Horito sighed with frustration, his hand running through his hair as he sat back in the chair. "War." He muttered.

"Excuse me, sugarplum fairy?" Natsu retorted. Obviously effected by the sudden tension in the air.

_"You better leave my father a good impression of yourself, idiot." _

_Shit._

He looked at Jude, expecting an angry, wrinkled face looking back at him but no. It was completely the opposite. His eyes twinkled with expectation and... excitement maybe?

Horito said more determinedly. "We're raging on towards an Era of _War_."

Silence hung in the air. Except not complete silence. Beyond that wooden door, a rose had dropped on the marble floor. A blonde female couldn't help but mutter out, "_Oh Sweet Earthland, No..."_

* * *

**What happened to Lucy after she and Natsu Departed in the Hallway**

Curiosity was getting the best of her.

Lucy hated the fact that whenever there was something suspicious, she couldn't help but become nosy with things and discover the secrets laying beneath.

She glanced behind her shoulder, not seeing neither her butler or anyone else she decided to go to her father's study room where the meeting was held and listen to Jude, Horito and Natsu's conversation. Heck, might as well barge in and give a surprise to them all. Wait. No. Her father would scold her. But.. whatever they were talking about shouldn't be too serious, would it? Dismissing anymore questions she turned around and started walking towards her father's study.

It took her quite a while to find the room with wooden doors, even if she grew up in this castle she would often get lost in it. Lucy could feel her heart thumping against her ribcage, she knew that this was wrong but she was eager to know what the three were talking about. To come to think of it, her birthday was coming up soon! Would it be about her? Likely not, but there's still a possibility. She leaned against the door quietly, careful not to make any noise and heard what she came here for.

_"I'm sorry but asking me questions to violate my own kingdom's years and years of tradition and not even mentioning the reason is actually... discomforting."_

_That was probably Natsu, gosh he actually sounds like someone from high-class, for the first time._

The rose still held gently in her hand, she began fiddling it nervously. Lucy started zoning out, thinking of a food that she needed to tell the chef to prepare for the dinner she owed to Natsu.

_"Excuse me, sugarplum fairy?"_

Lucy jerked at that insult that broke her train of thoughts. Most likely, Natsu again. That jerk, just after she told him to put a good impression in front of her dad. She waited for Jude's rude comment that would surely come after but, it never came. Instead it was Horito who answered Natsu's retort.

_"War. We're raging on towards an Era of **War**."_

The blonde's hand suddenly became sweaty causing the rose to drop, her mind went blank, she thought her knees would give out on her any moment. War. _War_. If she had heard correctly, people who she deeply cared about would go on a battlefield and fight for their lives. "Oh sweet _Earthland, No..."_

"_With whom."_

She heard the stern voice, belonging to no other then Natsu.

_"With a land from faraway, Xenede."_

_"That's insane. Xenede is the largest land out of all and of course with the a good amount of supply for war. King Jude, it's only a suicidal mission."_

_"It's not only King Jude whose going to the war, you know, Natsu-kun."_

_"What?" _He was confused, that much Lucy could tell. But she dreaded for next few words that were about to come out of Horito's mouth. She dared not to listen. _Damn Curiosity._

_"My Kingdom, Delliago. King Jude's Kingdom, Fiore and Your Kingdom, Natsu, Lekita. Would go raging on to war with __Xenede_."

_"And you think they won't have any other alliances to help them?"_

The answer was too muffled for Lucy to listen. She took deep breaths, her heart threatening to leap out of her throat. Slightly shaking her head she was about to pick up the rose when she heard footsteps coming this way.

_Shit._

She bent down to pick up the rose but heard a small snap that came from the back of her dress. Immediately she stood back up, her eyes widening in shock.

_**Shit**._

Lucy stared at the flower as the footsteps rang across the hallway, coming nearer and nearer. She could just leave it... but no. Using her high heels she tried picking it up. Using the pointy edge of her shoe she slid it underneath the stem of the flower and lifted her foot.

The rose was lifted by just one end.

High possibility of failure.

Just_ keep on lifting, and I should be able to grab it. Come on... keep.. going..!_

The rose fell back to the ground.

Lucy groaned in frustration, not noticing that the footsteps had stopped and a person wearing a black suit and black pants stood on the side of Lucy.

"Lucy-dono. I thought you were heading back to your room."

She couldn't help but yelp in surprise. Her focus on picking up the flower had blocked out the footsteps that were causing all of this situation. Her mouth opening and closing like a fish out of the water she sighed in defeat and explained, "Sorry Korin."

"What are you doing here then?" He asked sternly, narrowing his eyes behind his pair of glasses. He was holding a silver tray with a tea set on top.

"I needed to ask my father about some situation." She calmly lied. Then she pointed her finger at the rose that lay in front of her on the floor. "I-I can't reach it. The dress's kind of putting on a limit to how much I can bend down..." Lucy placed one of her hand on her back, remembering the little snap that had happened earlier. Relief flooded her as she felt no holes on her dress. The butler eyed her suspiciously before placing the tray on the ground and bent down to grab the flower before handing it back to Lucy.

"Thank you." She replied, taking the flower and clutching it to her chest. Nodding her head to Korin once more she hurried off. Lucy wasn't sure if she wanted to go to her room just yet, her mind filled with questions and anxiety. Glancing around as she kept walking she turned a sharp right and decided to go to the balcony.

* * *

Korin picked up the tray, his raven hair getting in his vision as he straightened himself. Sighing he knocked on the door, hearing a muffled _Come in, _the butler pushed down the handle of the door and walked in the room as a sudden gush of cool air collided with him. "Your tea, sir." Korin said, placing it on the tea table located in-between Natsu and Horito.

Jude nodded for Korin to leave, and so Korin did.

"I don't think it's necessary to go off into reckless war." Natsu said, continuing where they left off.

"Well, Natsu-kun. Might we inquire something before you reject our request." Jude placed both of his hands together, clutching tightly as rage flickered in his eyes.

"They plan on overtaking Fiore." Horito stated, "And if they do, we're unsure of what they will do to Heartfilia-san."

_Lucy._

"What does that mean." The pink-headed growled, "She has nothing to do with this." He indicated, suddenly standing up and glared angrily from Horito, then to Jude.

"What he means is that they might want her to marry to ano-"

"And why would you care?" Natsu pointed out without realizing it.

_Crap. With whatever Lucy had told him to do, he was really bad at it._

"Excuse me?" Jude asked, his voice threatening.

A shiver ran down Natsu's back, glancing at Horito he could see a smirk forming on his face. _That Creep._

"I'm sorry, I just didn't think it was possible for them to invade the whole kingdom... Just for Lucy." Natsu sighed, sitting back down.

Jude's eyes relaxed a bit before frowning, "They not only target for my daughter but also for my land."

The pink-headed was left with no words, his mind throbbing as information circled through his mind. Clutching his head in distress, they all stayed quiet for a while.

"May I be excused?" Natsu interrupted, he was worn out, and all he wanted to do was speak out all his troubles to Lucy. But he couldn't.

Jude opened his mouth about to say something, then dismissed the thought. "Of course. We'll continue this tomorrow some time. For the time being, I require you two to stay in my castle. I much prefer that instead of you both running back and forth. It's quite bothersome, really." He added, shaking his head while waving off the two. "Do _Not _tell Lucy about this, once the day arrives she will realize what is happening but for the time being I wish not one word about this out from both of your mouth."

The pink haired stood up, turning around and walking to the door, opening it then closing it. Oh how he wished he could've slammed it, but was it really going to fix anything? No. And Natsu knew more then that. They left him no other choice then to obey, he understood that by the look of their eyes. He felt like being backstabbed a million times when they said that _Lucy _was even involved in this. Hell no would he allow them to get Luce betrothed to another. "Over my _dead body._" He growled before walking down the hallway, in search for Lucy.

The tea, was left untouched.

* * *

_God. Damn. It. Where in the world is she?_

Once Natsu had escaped Jude's study room and Horito's unappreciated presence he had gone in search for Lucy. He knew the girl wouldn't be stupid enough to go back out outside. Especially when night has fallen and snow had picked up. This wasn't helping, he had asked everyone who he crossed with. Every single maid, the chef, the servants and even her butler could only shake their heads saying that they did not see the princess anywhere.

So _where could she_ be?

He had opened each door that was unlocked, he could've even explored Lucy's room without her knowing. But he wasn't such an idiot. If she came back and saw him in her room, she would've thrown her very own shoes at him and maybe break a window or something.

But even so.. He had checked every _room,_ including the kitchen, dining room and even the ballroom. Natsu even made sure to check every _bathroom_. So what was he missing...?

As he passed by the same hallway where Jude's study room was _again_, he walked by another skinny hallway. Stopping he slightly tilted his head, squinting his eyes as he saw a figure beyond the glass door. _How could he have not noticed this pathway? But that figure... Could that be?_ Natsu began to walk, anger yet relief boiling within him as he realized who it was sitting on a bench on the balcony. Quietly opening the glass door, there sat a shivering female looking at the scene before her.

"Lucy!" Natsu called, rushing towards her not bothering to close the door behind him.

Her face was pale, eyes clouded with misery and frustration. The white parts of her eyes were slightly pink as if she had been, _crying_.

"Luce..." He whispered in worry, "Have you been crying?"

The blonde stayed quiet, shaking every now and then. Her cloak was still wrapped around her but with such insufficient amount of clothing it was not enough for the night. "Lucy." Natsu repeated more sternly.

"I didn't want this..." She quietly whispered, puffs of mist forming as she spoke.

"What?"

Frustration boiled in the depths of her stomach, there was so much she wanted to say. Her vision becoming blurry because of the water building up in her eyes but she forced herself to hold back her tears as she spoke.

"Y-your going to... To _War!"_ Despite her determination to not cry, that was when her emotions spilled out. She hated it when the people around her, especially the pink-headed could see her weakness, see her crying because she was utterly _scared_ for loosing Natsu during the upcoming war. Lucy covered her face with her hands while her tears spilled out, she was freezing, and she was mentally breaking.

Natsu felt his heart twist as he saw the girl in front of him break down into tears. Truth be told he wasn't as scared as her, he enjoyed the adrenaline pumping in his veins for the sake of his nakama and his own being. But a part of him was dreading this moment, if he couldn't make it back then what would become of Lucy? He shifted closer to the blonde, wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him. She felt frigid, shivering to the core but her shoulders were jolting from crying. He placed his hand on the back of her head, gently brushing her hair with his fingers. Lucy's palms were against Natsu's chest, for some reason him hugging her gave her comfort, a warm feeling flooding within. She felt extremely _safe _within his arms, even though tears were flooding out she could also feel anger surging and pouring out.

Her hands turning into fists, she started punching Natsu on the chest, though because the lack of strength she knew it would cause him no harm. "You _jerk!_" She cried between weeps. "_Don't _you _Dare_ leave me behind! _Natsu Dragneel!_"

He could feel her fists making contact with his chest every now and then, he somehow understood that the blonde had obviously overheard what he, Horito and her father were talking about and it made her downright furious. Natsu couldn't blame her, he too was shocked and angered by the sudden situation but he was forced to swallow it whole. "I won't, you weirdo." He whispered softly. Lucy could see him smiling as he said that, his joking attitude could, weirdly enough, slightly put her at ease but that didn't stop the tears flowing and the hiccups following after that.

"Ya know, Natsu Dragneel doesn't know how to die." Natsu added, softly laughing as he held Lucy closer to him hoping that his body would give off enough heat for the blonde. Upon hearing the girl laugh he felt instant relief. Relaxing his arms around her, he watched her as she sat up from where she was a few moments ago, a faint smile upon her face. "Idiot." She simply said, tear streams still there on the surface of her cheeks. Using the back of her hand she wiped away the remaining tears before placing her head on his shoulder. Neither Natsu or Lucy said anything as the scenery unfolded before them. The moon was lit, high up in the sky as stars twinkled like decorations on a christmas tree.

A soft cold breeze whispered by, giving Lucy a shiver and an additional sneeze.

"Oi, we should go back inside.." Natsu insisted, glancing in the corner of his eyes staring at the shivering blonde. A faint hint of pink was colored on his face, realizing that this was what couples would normally do, with the head-on-shoulder thing. They weren't really couples, were they? They were just friends, really close friends, that was all.

But for some reason it kind of stung if he put it that way.

"Y-yeah, that would b-be a gr-reat idea." Lucy nodded, "B-but, promise me something." She sat back up, staring at Natsu as he watched her, wondering what she was going to say next. "Yeah?"

"Come back. _Please_." He could hear her voice crack at the end, but as if she had a lot of practice with holding back her emotions, tears were not _flooding_ down. Only a single tear drop slid down her face, he reached out his hand cupping her cheek and rubbing his thumb across, wiping the tear away. "It's a _promise_."_  
_

Unfortunately, that was a promise that even he could not keep.

* * *

**Haha, this is only Part 1 of _What Dwells in the Past _**

**I'm sorry if this was REALLLYYYYY long, I just had to clear things up since my friends were confused with the first chapter :) The second part might be a bit shorter, I'm unsure but don't worry, I'll try to keep this story lengthened and well-based 3**

**Hope you enjoyed it! And yes NaLu MOMENTS BECAUSE WHY NOT? **

**Reviews, Comment, Suggestions? All Appreciated!**

**Until Next Chapter!~**

**Iz.**


	3. Loving Struggle

**!I do Not Own Lucy H. or Natsu D. I do own however Horito Kaname and the plot!**

**Omg I appreciate the comments that people have posted on my first story that I have ever written and posted here :)**

**StrawberryLady81:** Thank you Ling C: All thanks go to you. You might not realize it but a part of my inspiration came from you 3 Friends 4ever, k?

**Dark Shining Light: **D'aaawwww Thanks ! I try my best to update within each week or faster, every single night I lay in my bed I just have the urge to get up and start writing as ideas jumble in my head, which is what I do sometimes xD

**SnowFairyPrincess: **Omgg, you have no idea but I appreciate there are people who love my story! And yes sure you can kill Horito, I mean like-

_Horito: Wait, What?_

_Me: Huh?_

_Horito: You're not just going allow her to kill me, right?_

_Me: I don't know... Can I?_

_Horito: ...  
_

_Me: I mean like there isn't any other way to escape this you know. Either way, your gonna get it. And I am **your** creator, so you should thank me for creating you._

_Horito: I'd rather be uncreated then knowing that I would die later on._

_Me: Come oooon, you know that I won't let you die easily C: And I mean like not die but maybe get major injuries or stuff? Does that sound better?_

_Horito: Not, Helping._

**Toni Boloni: **Your comment made my day. I just... GARGH thank you sooo much! I literally jumped everywhere when I read your comment, and I appreciate your words, really :) And thank you again, I will try to make this ride as thrilling as possible! And of course, as you can see/read, my grammar isn't the... best XD

**A LITTLE REMINDER: NATSU IS A MAGE. Please keep that in mind while you read, I do have a small reminder in the story when I noticed some people might've forgotten Natsu still had magic C:**

**And so, the story continues! And yes this is still a History Chapter, and it took me quite awhile to finish XD Writing this whole thing down really forces me to spend most of my time here, but Loosing my first draft wasn't really enjoyable ;-; **

**Enjoy~**

* * *

It's been weeks since Lucy last saw Natsu, this alone was driving Lucy insane. She was on the verge of screaming out her frustration about wars, but somehow kept her composure. Until she overheard a couple of maids saying that her father invited both princes, Horito and Natsu to come here so they could join their armies together and start their 2-Day journey to the battlefield. This was an opportunity! _Great Earthland_ she could finally say a proper goodbye to her pink-headed friend. But the problem was she didn't want to, she wished that they could have more time together. More time to laugh, and share about their grudges against their parents and share what they do on a daily basis and complain things about their own butlers. Something that both of them had in common was that they didn't have a mother. Both could relate to each other and comfort each other, knowing that they would be with the other till the very end.

Surprising herself, she noticed she had walked into the ballroom unconsciously. Taking in the scenery before her, she noticed the chandelier wasn't lit so it's usual glow couldn't light up the chamber. Lucy thought of going back to her room, where she was originally heading but she soon dismissed the thought. She wouldn't stay here for long anyway.

A large window at the other end of the ballroom indicated that it was evening. Layers of red and orange colored the sky as faint stars emerged, preparing to shine bright as the sun rolled down.

Looking to her side, she saw the faint patterns on the wall. The blonde decided to walk beside the partition, wanting to relive the moment when she and Natsu first met. Gently, she placed her hand on the wall and felt it's smooth surface against her palm which oddly enough, soothed her worries that surrounded the pink-headed.

For a special someone, she purposely wore one of her favorite gown. The dress was a shade of deep blue, dark flower patterns woven all over the dress. A piece of jewelry was tied loosely around her waist, another jewelry sewed on the top of the whole gown. Lucy's favorite part of the dress were the sleeves, it was draped at the end while tight up on her forearm. She adored whoever made this dress, and would snap at anyone if they did anything damage it. Next, was her hair. She had purposely put up her hair into a messy-like bun and left her bangs out. In addition, she clipped on a dark blue rose beside her bun and _voila_! Lucy was actually quite proud of herself barely even recognizing herself when she looked at the mirror! Shoes weren't even something Lucy considered. The color was quite obvious; _Blue_.

Blue... it was a contrast to Natsu's hair. When they first met the first thing that popped up in her mind at that time was

_"Oh my god you're hair's pink!"  
_He had replied, _"It's not **pink**. It's more **salmon**-colored or the color of a **rose**."  
_She had bursted out laughing after hearing that statement, she couldn't help it at that time.  
_"Are you really the Princess of Fiore?"_

A small smile tugged at the corner of her lips. As much as she hated the way how he was so simple-minded with some things she enjoyed his company nevertheless. Two years have gone by ever since they met, and she appreciated him to be in her life. He was the first person who she truly opened up to, and hopefully that would go the same for the _salmon_ haired boy.

Lucy thought about how every single time, the way he said her name sounded so smooth and.. musical maybe? And when she was down, he would be there to support her, and how he would call out to her-

"Hey Luce."

Luce... _Luce..._ That was a nickname that he had made specifica- _Wait._

She turned around and saw the figure she had been thinking of leaning against the doorframe. _Right**,**_he also had a thing for leaning on door frames.

"Hi Natsu." Lucy replied back, "What brought you here?"

"Looking for someone." Natsu said, suddenly breaking eye contact and looked towards the side. She wasn't sure because of how far they stood and the lack of light but she could make a good guess. _B__lushing_?

"O-oh." She stammered, her smile turning into a small frown. "Well, I don't think you'll find anyone here except... except Lucy Heartfilia." The blonde smiled at her friend, her hand that was against the wall dropped to her side to fiddle with her dress.

His face was still looking the other way but his onyx orbs glanced at her, for the first time he saw how formal she looked. "You look nice.." He mumbled.

"Sorry?"

"You look nice!" Natsu shot back, replying louder then he intended.

Lucy could feel her cheeks burning, it wasn't the first time he had said those words, but they came out _rarely_. Suddenly feeling too embarrassed to reveal her flushed face she looked down at the marble floor. "T-thanks.." Was all that she managed to mutter out.

She heard Natsu sighing, then footsteps after that as they came closer and closer. The sound stopped, and she knew that Natsu was now standing in front of her. Lucy picked up the courage to look back up at him, and now that they were closer she made a quick scan to what he was wearing. Of course, his scarf was tied loosely around his neck. Though what surprised Lucy was that he was wearing a white vest with golden patterns that looked like four-leafed clovers. His white long pants had a golden line along the side on each leg. As the blonde examined more closely, she noticed that Natsu didn't button his vest and it showed that he was wearing a white long-sleeved shirt beneath.

"That... isn't the best choice of clothes to go with, if you're going to battle." Lucy pointed out, her eyebrows furrowing together.

Natsu softly chuckled, before reaching out his hand, "Maybe it wasn't meant for battling, but instead, meant for _someone_." He stated, watching curiously as Lucy's eyes widened, "May I have this dance?"

Lucy didn't understand at first, but she soon realized that he had dressed properly to ask her for a dance, this was the way he was saying farewell. Her lips curved into a sad smile before nodding and placing her hand on top of his, "I'd love to."

She felt his hand intertwining with hers, and it fitted so _perfectly_. A question popped into her mind, _'Are you in love with him?'_ It wasn't the first time she had asked herself this, the inquiry was rather difficult to answer. And even if she did figure out her reply... What did Natsu think of her? That's why she never bothered to answer it anymore. She left it there at the back of her mind unthought of, so that one day she would forget it. They were friends, she can't go and cross over the line when maybe there was someone else Natsu had in his heart. Lucy wouldn't go squeeze herself a spot in that pink-haired's special place deep within... Because that's what friends **don't** do.

The blonde allowed herself to be pulled towards the center of the ballroom, at this moment she was care-free. She didn't care what questions popped into her mind, she didn't care if she could ruin her dress by tripping and falling, but surely she knew Natsu would be there to catch her. That's how much she trusted the pink-haired male, she could trust her _entire being_ to him.

She was so intrigued with her thoughts that she didn't notice Natsu stopping and turning himself so that he faced her, his arm around her waist and was watching her with patience to finish her part.

Lucy gave a small smile to him before placing her free hand on his shoulder. They both started swaying from side to side.

"There's no music.." She softly pointed out, looking up at him.

"Well.." He said giving a deep thought about Lucy's question before looking down at her, "We don't exactly need music to dance, do we?"

"Well, that's true bu-"

"Lucy," Natsu interjected, looking away once more like he had when he was leaning against the doorframe.

"Yeah?"

"Do you believe in me?"

The blonde girl stayed quiet, her eyes wide in shock before regaining her composure. "Of course." She replied.

"...Then I'll guide you." Came his soft answer.

There was no need for words about what he had just said, she would believe him without a doubt. Except the reckless actions that he would normally do in the castle, but otherwise, she had faith in him.

Lucy simply nodded before laying her head against his chest and closed her eyes as Natsu guided her. She felt like she was floating on air freely, and for once she felt lighthearted. But the feeling was soon crushed again, what would happen after this? Natsu would have to leave the kingdom, and go on a battlefield and fight for his life. Would she look at him the same way even though she knows that those soft gentle hands were stained with blood, forever? Or, the main question was..

Would she even _get_ to see him after everything's over? Would he still be _alive_ after the war? Would Natsu be mentally and physically alright? What if-

_No._ Natsu would not die, he wouldn't... He **couldn't**.

Though deep down she knew there was the possibility. She bit her lip as she opened her eyes halfway, tears stung at the corner of her eyes. Lucy refused to cry, she can't. Not now, not in front of Natsu, especially not to ruin such a perfect momen- A tear slipped from her eyes despite her determination to not cry.

Natsu watched the blonde while they carried on their silent farewell. Her face was fully out of his vision because of her laying her head on his chest but he could hear sniffles, and he knew her well enough to know that she was crying. Furious over this stupid war situation, weeping that her father might die, crying that maybe he would die. Great _Edolas_ she was crying because of _him?_ He felt his heart twinge in sadness as he realized that this 'goodbye' was not going to be easy for neither the blonde or the pink haired. But he needed to be strong, his kingdom needed him and Natsu refused to let some other guy have his hands on Lucy.

Of course, he was scared out of his wits about this battle, but he also enjoyed the feeling of adrenaline pumping in his veins for survival. Though the thought of loosing Lucy if his luck ran out was unbearable. _Why?_ That was a question he couldn't answer to.

"Lucy.." He softly whispered as another sniffle reeled him back to reality. "Hey.." He said again when she didn't reply.

"Y-yeah?" She stuttered, another sniffle coming along._  
_

"You okay?" He asked, even though he knew the answer.

The blonde girl didn't reply, she couldn't lie to him because she knew he already knows whether or not if she was okay. Either way the result would be the same, him trying to comfort her when _she_ was suppose to comfort _him_ because _he _was going to war and not _her_. Yeesh she was an idiot. Refusing to answer she used the back of her hand that was resting on his shoulder to clean her tears.

Natsu couldn't help but allow a small smile to creep out, he watched her as she rubbed furiously against her face trying to get rid of the tears. She was adorable when she tried to hide her tears like a child. That's when realization hit him so hard that the world around him seemed to have spun faster then usual for a moment. Natsu looked back at the time when Lucy pouted at him after he had laughed at how she looked in the morning. Her hair was frizzy and she was _drooling_, he couldn't help but burst into a fit of laughter. The reason he suddenly came into her room was because it was almost lunchtime and their promised meeting outside the castle walls were being delayed. Not that he wasn't late though.

_Her smile, her laugh.. _Whenever she was happy he was too, whenever she was sad and frustrated he had the urge to hug her and comfort her, to be there for her. Natsu always thought that these instincts were probably what friends would have, because that's how Lucy had acted towards him. So he hadn't bothered to prod on the topic anymore but now that he was actually thinking _logical_, something was off.

Gosh he was thinking _logically_.

He knew that being friends meant to always be there for each other, to support each other and trust one another, but he recognized Lucy as more then a friend, but less then la over.

At least, he thinks so.

Lucy looked up from her failed attempt at cleaning away her tears, she was clearly frustrated with herself but she still smiled at him. "I'm sorry.." She softly mumbled.

"Why apologize?"

"I-it's just... you know, I just ruined our perfect moment." Her smile wavered, but she managed to keep it together.

Natsu was at loss of words, he truly felt painful to leave Lucy this way. He stared intently at her, thoughts working in his mind. He couldn't leave Lucy like this, scared, vulnerable yet broken on the inside. The pink head didn't want that, the genuine smile on her delicate features looked much better on her.

Lucy's smile changed into a worried look, "Natsu?" When no reply came she cupped his cheek, in attempt to bring him back to reality but he kept on staring at her with those onyx eyes. This was awkward and she felt nervous at the way how Natsu kept on staring at her. Sighing, her lips turned into a small smile, her eyes watching him affectionately. She really didn't want to let him go, something at the back of her mind surfaced. This didn't have to be where they depart... _There's an abandoned armor that her father threw down there. She can find it and it's only in the basement. So maybe..._

Her thoughts broke when she felt him coming closer, her breath caught in her throat as she watched him inch nearer and nearer...

He stopped.

She froze.

They were only centimeters apart, lips barely grazing each other. Natsu's breath tickled her skin in a good way, and suddenly she heard her heartbeat accelerating. The blonde's eyes were wide open, waiting for him to pull her close and kiss her. She actually _wanted_ him to kiss her, what was wrong with her? No, nothing was wrong. That's when the thought registered. _Are you In Love with Him?__  
_

...Yes.

The blonde girl was in love with the arrogant, stubborn, dense-idiot, simple-minded, unoriginal hair colored boy, and here he was, going to kiss her. She could see the conflict in his eyes and the reason behind it, was obvious. He wasn't sure himself. Natsu wasn't sure how she would react, how she felt. Damn, the answer to if Natsu even liked her or not was probably unknown to himself.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Natsu's eyes half closed, his attention no where else other then her lips. _Lucy's _lips. _Was_ he even in love with her? Heck did she even love him? _God_ this was so messed up, he had done this all unconsciously when he was lost in his thoughts while looking at the girl he held in his arms. The way she cupped his cheek was full of affection, that he could tell. Whether it was friendly affection or love affection he was uncertain.

But there was no going back...

"Prince Dragneel! Prince Dragn- OH CRAP!" A voice yelled in surprise.

Natsu ripped his gaze off of Lucy and straightened his back, his hands falling to his sides.

Lucy immediately felt the warmth from Natsu fade as he stood beside her, she let out a sigh of relief as she felt her heart's pace slowing down. But deep down, she _wished_ that he had kissed her.

Apparently, Korin, Lucy's butler was the one who had interfered something he wished he hadn't.

"Any information?" The prince said, trying to hold his smile from appearing. It was a first that he heard the butler swear in front of others, and he found it rather amusing.

"Jude-san- Ah no I mean, King Jude is expecting you outside and he said to tell you- I mean he did tell me first to tell you that they're ready to depart for the 2-day journ- I mean of course you know Dragneel-san.. I-I mean sir. You're not the dense idiot, haha! I am actually... Oh and they will start leaving whenever you are ready, sir." Korin said, rushing through his words while his back faced the pair. Unable to speak any further he rushed out of the scene.

Natsu ran his hand through his hair before stealing a glance at the female beside him who had been quiet all along. But what he saw was her hand covering her mouth, the reason for this action was that she was struggling so hard not to laugh. That was when he lost it.

He burst out laughing, and as if it were contagious Lucy laughed along with him. The once tense atmosphere dissipated into a relaxed one.

After both of them had calmed down he looked at the blonde and flashed a smile, relief washed over him as he realized that both of them could forget what had happened moments before.

"I guess, this is a goodbye.." Lucy said, looking down at the floor.

_Nope. The flush on her face explains everything._

"Yeah..." On instinct his hand reached for hers, giving it a gentle squeeze before bringing it to his lips, kissing the back of her hand. Natsu looked up at her as doing so, her brown eyes stared back at him, a flicker of astonishment could be seen from her eyes but as quick as it came, it was soon covered by affection. "Did I ever mention, that you actually look handsome in that?" Lucy chuckled at her own statement.

The pink headed reluctantly let go of her hand, smiling, he leaned in closer, whispering in her ear, "You're the first to _ever_ mention that."

Slowly retreating, he cupped her cheek, using his thumb to wipe away the tear streams on her face, before leaving the room without looking back.

* * *

When Natsu had leaned in and whisper in her ear she had tensed up, a blush resurfacing on her cheeks. But he regained his composure too soon.

He was _going_. He was _leaving_.

Natsu was going to go for _war._ And this might be the last time she'll ever see him. The back of her right palm tingled where he had kissed her, she clutched it against her chest as tears threatened to roll down once again.

_Go to the basement, Jude left an armor there that originally belonged to her mother. Layla Heartfilia._

Determination flashed in her eyes, she grabbed the front of her dark blue dress and started running as fast as her legs can. Lucy wasn't going to back down yet. If her kingdom was fighting, then she as well would fight, but **_maybe_** for a different cause.

She'd rather die honorably then live in shame. And at least, she could be beside the Natsu. The blonde girl wasn't ready to give in yet, not to countless nights of questions pondering in her head of _What ifs-, _she refused to live in despair thinking of what she could've done and regretting her whole being and accusing herself as a failure. She was going to do something, and Lucy knew what she needed to do.

The basement she goes.

* * *

Natsu successfully changed into his armor within a decent amount of time, walking through the huge crowd of familiar and unfamiliar faces of his army friends, he spotted Jude at the very front, a tint of his golden slicked-back hair could be seen even from the back of the crowd.

Finally managing to push against the sea of body armor, he stood beside Horito on a small stage after an argument with Jude about why he had to stand beside an idiot like Kaname. Sighing in frustration his hand reached for his scarf and slightly tugged at it.

"You know if you're hot, then taking off the scarf is the first step."

"Shut up, Horito."

"Look, I'm trying to be cooperative here." The purple haired male replied instinctively raising his arms, his palms faced towards the pink-headed as if telling someone to stop.

Natsu groaned as he face-palmed, not believing that Horito would want to cooperative with _him_. Or more accurately, with _anyone_. Soon growing bored of Jude's speech he started scanning the large ocean of people standing in front of him. To his surprise, he saw a couple of females among them. Natsu slightly recoiled, his army was made of men so he wasn't use to watching women fight in such a ferocious battle.

One thing that he would admit, is that women could be _scary_ sometimes... He personally had that experience with Lucy, and he vowed to try not to get to Lucy's bad side. Though that was rather difficult cause teasing the princess was one of the things he favored.

In the corner of his eye, he spotted another female walking in and curiosity got the better of him. The pink-headed examined the girl who was joining in with her group, all of his senses suddenly blocked. Jude's words were only faint whispers in the distance while Natsu's onyx orbs trailed along the female who had walked in late.

_Blonde_.

He squinted his eyes, realizing that the female reminded him of someone in particular.

Her hair was tied back into a braid but her locks were left out, probably on purpose. And a thick strong sword was tied around her waist. Natsu kept on his examination while the blonde mingled in with the group. She looked nervous, and uncertainty flashed in her eyes. As he had expected, his nose didn't fail him, the reason behind it was the secret he had kept hidden from everyone. He was a mage, someone who should've been caught and killed, something that Natsu was willing to do then hide away, but Lucy had made him realize there was a better path to walk down on.

The blonde's scent of peaches and cream certainly stood out from the gross stench of sweat. She wasn't suppose to be here. No, not at all.

_Lucy wasn't suppose to be here_.

* * *

Lucy gulped, realizing that this might be more difficult then she had imagined it would be. She couldn't find anyone to talk to, or even stand with. Though as she shuffled through the crowd she did see from afar the head of pink. _Natsu. _Lucy purposely avoided any eye contact with the pink-haired, and took the risk of squeezing herself between the ocean of body armor.  


_God it hurt._

She needed to make a choice; either join Horito's group, or her father's or Natsu's. Lucy thought for a while once she finally had grabbed her own small space between a male who had a short beard and outgrown eyebrows, and a female with red curly hair that was tied up into a pony tail.

It should be an obvious answer right? Natsu's group. This whole thing that she caught herself into was because of him, so she should be in his group. But what if her disguise was a complete failure? Which actually it was, but no one seemed to have noticed the princess of Fiore was in the piece of metal and was holding a sword.

_Great. Another problem. She doesn't know how to use a **sword**. This is a suicidal_ _mission_.

"Now!" Jude's voice hollered, jerking Lucy back to reality. "Break into your groups and follow your leader! We will walk in three lines, and journey to the battlefield! We will _Raise_ our swords and flags in pride, and in **Victory**!"

Before Lucy registered what was happening, the whole group shouted and yelled at the top of their lungs. Some saying 'Yeah!', some other saying, 'Victory!' She swore that her eardrums were just about to explode and she was on the verge of screaming 'Shut. Up!', but when the female with red hair gave her a glance of disapproval Lucy immediately shouted at the top of her lungs, "War! War! War!" And oddly enough, people around her started shouting along with her. Repeating the word that she had once disagreed with.

_"War is not the answer!" _Lucy had screamed at her father a couple of days ago.  
_"It's our only choice Lucy. And there is no going back, seeing how far we've gone to prepare for that day." Jude growled.  
"Father!"  
"Lucy, Heartfilia! Out!" And she ran out of his room, slamming the door behind her._

* * *

"Alrriiight!" Natsu yelled over the crowd, "My group," Natsu jerked his thumb to himself before continuing, "Follow me!" He jumped off of the small stage and began heading to where his men stored all their weaponry. His group chose a place near the horse stables, their weapons stored in a huge shed. Spinning around he waited for the last of his men to enter the area and prepare for the departure. A glimpse of blonde caught his attention.

_She should be here. _

If he could find her, he could tell her to go back to where she belonged. He could convince Lucy that he would be fine and that he would come back. But Natsu knew that the blonde was stubborn and would not go back if he just said, 'Go.' She was a complicated one, and it would take more then one word to drag her back into the castle. And besides, where on _Earthland_ where did she get an armor on a short notice?

Everyone around him quieted down, a few migrating here and there around the area. Natsu growled when he saw the blonde in a corner, petting the forehead of a White Arabian horse. He started rushing towards her but stopped when he noticed that her lips her moving. She was talking to a _horse?_ How deep is her level of stupidity? Why out of all people here, _she_ was talking to a _horse_ and not _him_?

Oh right, because he was the one she was trying to _hide_ from. Natsu took another step towards her just as he saw; forehead against forehead between the horse and Lucy. He stood there, dumbfounded for some reason. She was willing to even fight by his side without him intentionally knowing it, Lucy was willing to give up her perfect, relaxing life and rage into deadly war because of him. The blonde was willing to do anything, so far as to probably throw away her life just to know that Natsu would be alright.

His hands slowly gripped into fists, this was way over the line even for him. Lucy was the one who showed him there was something better out there worth living for and now here she was going to war with no experience what-so-ever. Taking a deep breath he was about to call out to her when a horn echoed in the distance. Natsu's head jerked towards the sound, before realization hitting him hard.

_Shit. _That sound meant that it was time to depart, and he was _no_ where near ready to leave just yet. When his head turned back around, about to continue what he was about to do, he noticed that the blonde was nowhere in sight. Neither was the white Arabian Horse she was 'talking' to. This was bad, really bad. Natsu looked around, desperately trying to find golden hair that should stand out from the rest. His whole body shook in frustration when his attempt had failed.

"Dragneel sir, we're about ready." A soldier came up running.

"Have you seen a blonde female around here?" Natsu asked, abruptly changing the topic.

The soldier seemed confused, not answering for a moment.

"Sir, we don't have any females in our group." He finally replied, looking around.

Natsu didn't answer, looking at the ground, slightly shaking his head.

"We'll be waiting." The soldier said, nodding, before running back to where he came from.

_This can't be right. _Natsu thought to himself, eyes scanning around the area once more. If the horse _and_ Lucy were gone, then they had to be here somewhere. Or was it just his mind playing dirty tricks against him? The pink-haired shook his head when noticing that his men were waiting on him. Walking towards the only horse remaining in the stables, he untied it's reins from the wooden poll and lead it out. Quickly and expertly he swung his leg around the saddle, sitting comfortably on top of his black Barb Horse. Nodding to his soldiers, his horse started trotting towards the location where he, Horito and Jude had agreed to meet at.

Natsu glanced over his shoulder, expecting to see the blonde hair of the girl he was looking for. But soon averted his eyes once he realized that maybe it was hallucination.

He needed to keep his mind clear, soon he would be entering _war_ and this wasn't the time to worry over something that may be false. Straightening his back he made up his mind. He would come back, and go search for Lucy. Tease her that she didn't need to worry about a thing because he _would_ do absolutely _anything_ to come back and see her smile again, to know that she was alright and happy.

Absolutely _anything, _to keep her safe.

* * *

A figure came out from behind a big batch of hay, sighing with relief when she noticed no one was insight. She had confessed everything to a _horse_ and she knew she looked like a maniac but she needed someone, or _something_ to listen to her and understand... If they _could_. The blonde walked to the spot where Natsu last stood, the white horse quietly trailing behind her. She knew that he was watching, and she was glad that he didn't immediately come up to her and force her back behind the castle walls.

Turning around to the Arabian horse, she managed a smile while the white creature only blinked back at her. "You, and I, are going to go on a special so-lo mission." The blonde whispered, softly tapping on it's forehead as she spoke.

With that she walked to the side of horse and swung her leg around, fitting into the saddle perfectly and comfortably.

At least she knew how to ride a horse. Something that she had to thank her butler later for.

She waited for a couple of ten minutes, making sure that all three groups of armies were gone, then she began her own little journey. It would be hard, but she would manage. After all,

She was the Princess of Fiore. A girl who held the name; Heartfilia.

Lucy Heartfilia wasn't going down without fight.

* * *

**That's it for What Dwells in the Past; Part 2.**

**Sorry if this chapter disappointed you XP I _was_ thinking of fitting everything into this chapter but... It seems like I can't XD I'll try to update the next chapter a bit faster. And yes, the next chapter would be the Last History chapter before we continue on with the Main Story! 3**

**Comment, Reviews, Suggestions? All Appreciated! **

**Until Next Chapter~**

**Iz.**


	4. Unforeseen Fate

**!Okay! I have a special request for all readers before they start reading!**

**Since I won't have time to be explaining what is a hilt/scabbard/etc (which I bet most of you guys know what a scabbard is) I hope for you all to take a look at a picture which describes the sword vocabulary _  
_**

_wikipedia/commons/d/da/Sword_parts_no__

**So just in case, for those who Do Not understand some of the vocabulary I would be using ^^ Check that image So some of you won't be confused.**

**!I Do Not Own Lucy H. Or Natsu D. All Credits goes to Hiro Mashima! HOWEVER. Horito Kaname and the Plot are Mine! Natsu is Still a Mage btw C:**

**Now Without Further Ado... The Next Chapter of Resurrected Love!  
Enjoy!~**

* * *

"Sir Dragneel! Sir Dragneel!"

"What...?" Natsu groaned, rubbing his eyes from sleep as he sat up from the floor.

"There seems to be a large group of soldiers incoming from North-West, and their headed this way." The soldier said, his hand adjusting his helmet.

"Xenede's group?" The pink haired jerked awake, standing up and searching for his jacket that he had thrown somewhere in his tent.

"We're uncertain, King Jude's group went ahead to investigate."

"What?!" He outbursts, the jacket clutched in his left hand. He remembered clearly the agreement that Horito, Natsu and King Jude made. To stick together, in case of an ambush.

"Dragneel, Sir. I recommend you to wear your armor, in case the group we're suspecting _is_ from Xenede."

Natsu dismissed the suggestion by waving his hand. Sliding his arms in his tailcoat. His coat was more like a vest with a collar, revealing a long white sleeve shirt beneath. Just like the name that was given to this vest, it has two wide strips at the bottom of the coat, reaching down to the back of his mid-thighs. There was only one button at the bottom of the vest, though Natsu left it untouched. A trail of gold was sewed along the sides of the jacket. The pink haired wore long dark brown pants with black boots, then there was that scarf that he wore wherever and whenever around his neck.

When Horito saw Natsu's outfit the other day, he had burst into laughs saying that Natsu looked more like a pink pirate then a bold prince leading a big group of soldiers. Which they both ended up getting into a fight later on.**  
**

"The armor puts on a limit to how much I can move around freely, and that isn't really a good thing." He explained, fixing his sleeves before going in search for his sword. Managing to find it in a pile of unwanted maps, he attached his sword to two leather straps on a string around his waist. Then suddenly, he grabbed the scabbard firmly in his left hand, pulling his sword to the side. While doing this he popped the cross-guard out, twisting the blade away from his body, drawing out his sword.

"Sir Dragneel?" The soldier asked hesitantly, unsure of what Natsu was thinking.

"I'll be fine without the armor." He replied simply, slicing through thin air.

_I can smell them. Xenede's group... No doubt about it._

It was still dark outside, several tents surrounded a single fire pit, some soldiers wandered around the area, eat and drinking, some others laughing while they chatted along. Their campsite was located in the meadows, a few hills surrounded the open area.

Luckily for Natsu, the wind was blowing towards them, so the breeze brought the strong scent of the Xenede people. He wasn't sure what would happen to King Jude's group, but the soldiers from Xenede wouldn't journey in one large group, which means they were most likely separated in a couple of groups. This may be a plan to diverge Horito, Natsu and King Jude's group to make their forces weaker. Speaking of which...

Where _was_ Horito's group?

A scream pierced the silence, reeling Natsu back to reality, quickly following other few war cries.

"Ambush! Ambush!" A voice cried among them as clangs of swords collided together.

The soldier that was standing at the opening of Natsu's tent vanished, joining in the battle with his teammates. Natsu could feel adrenaline pumping in his veins, his hands twitching in urge to go in battle. Sheathing his sword he ran out of his tent, looking side to side examining the area. The campsite was already a mess, tents were brought and teared down, the fire pit was now only diminished to only a flicker and to Natsu's dismay, he recognized some of his men already on the ground, dead.

The night was still young, which was a slight relief because the enemy's archers and shooters couldn't take a proper aim in the dark. He needed to find his horse, _now._ Most of his men were on foot, and most of their enemy's men were on horses. Natsu looked to his left where all his men kept their ride, anger boiled within him as he realized bodies of their horses covered in arrows, they must have been targeted first.

An opponent started charging towards Natsu, he took out his sword just in time as their weapons made contact. Twisting his body to the right, he took out his spare dagger hidden in his pockets before jabbing the pommel in the enemy's stomach. Natsu heard footsteps behind him, and by the scent they carried it was not one his teammate. Kicking the limp body of his previous opponent out of the way, he once again concealed his dagger in his pockets before gripping his sword with both hands.

Narrowly dodging the foe's sword that was aimed to slice him in half, Natsu was about to hit the opponents head with the blunt side of his sword when he felt another presence behind him. The pink haired turned around to block the enemy but was too late, he felt the sword slice through the flesh on his shoulder, grazing his shoulder bone. Red liquid trailed down his arm, staining his white shirt as he staggered back, face recoiling in pain though still raising his sword with his left hand in defense.

His _left_ wasn't his _dominant_ hand. _Crap._

Natsu's right shoulder stung, but being stabbed would hurt more, and he definitely didn't want that. He tried moving his injured arm...

It was okay.

The foe that had successfully injured Natsu came charging towards the pink haired again, raising his sword and slicing it down. Natsu tilted his head to the right as he used the edge of his sword to make contact with the edge of the opponent's sword. Their weapons sliding against each other until their cross-guard stopped the movement of both Natsu and the other soldier's sword. Quickly Natsu grabbed the central ridge of his enemy's sword, yanking it towards him forcing the soldier to stumble forward, as the soldier did so Natsu kicked him in the stomach. Rewarding himself another sword for combat as the enemy fell a few feet away, his hand on his stomach.

The fallen soldier's friend who seemed to have stayed quiet for a while suddenly jerked to life, grabbing out a gun and aiming it at Natsu. Onyx orbs fixed on the opponent, the grip on his sword tightened as he realized if he dared to move he would have a bullet somewhere in his body.

"Natsu!" A feminine voice yelled in the distance.

He looked at the direction of the voice who had called his name, realization hitting him hard.

A female with tight armor was riding on a White Arabian Horse, her blonde hair braided with her locks left out. The white horse was racing towards him, it's hooves shaking the ground beneath it. The blonde's face was determined, a little shaken but still strong. Her chocolate orbs were fixed on Natsu's as if giving him a silent message to be prepared for what's next.

**Lucy**.

Before his mind could register thoroughly, Lucy had grabbed his left hand and yanked him onto the horse behind her. The horse carried both of them away, a few gunshots rang behind them, narrowly missing.

After throwing his spare sword and sheathing his own weapon, the pink haired glanced back, they were leaving the campsite. He stayed quiet, thoughts still registering in his mind. He was leaving the battle site, which was a relief but he was also leaving his comrades. And he was the leader. Wait then why was he running away? Especially with Lu-

"Lucy! Take me back!" Natsu ordered, finally able to comprehend what was happening.

"No." Came Lucy's end-of-discussion reply.

He didn't dare to counter back for a few moments, the sound of war diminishing with each passing moment. Until he realized what he was doing was wrong, it was a mistake he would regret forever.

"Lucy. I can't leave my comrades behind in a battle! Especially when most of them are not fully prepared for this! It was an _ambush_ Lucy. An _Ambush_. And as a leader I can't just run awa-"

"Shut up!" She cried, her grip on the reins tightening as she forced her horse to stop and making a sharp turn. They were facing towards the direction where they had escaped from, which made Natsu all the more confused. The horse stomped it's hooves on the ground, huffing and puffing as it waited for it's master's commands.

Neither of them said a word, only faint cries and clangs could be heard in the distance. "At least let me help you fix that." Lucy replied weakly, indicating about Natsu's shoulder which he had already forgotten about. While she struggled to get off the horse, Natsu sat there dumbfounded, wondering what Lucy meant. For a moment, the blonde thought that she would be able to get off the horse without the dense idiot moving but the next movement proved her wrong.

As she was about to slip off the horse, her right leg got caught in the reins, causing her weight to dramatically shift to the left, her body tipped along. She gave a yelp of surprise as she slipped off, Natsu reached out his right arm, grabbing her outreached hand without thinking and felt a wave of sharp pain on his injury before being pulled off of the horse as well. The white creature neighed in surprise at the sudden jerk that came from the reins, standing on it's hind legs for a moment before storming off in the opposite direction.

_Thud._

Lucy felt her back make contact with the floor, luckily it didn't hurt as much as she anticipated because of the armor she wore. She slightly groaned in frustration, closing her eyes, as she realized that their one and only transportation had fled. A voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

"Oi. You alright?"

The blonde opened her eyes, staring straight into those onyx orbs of Natsu's. His eyebrows were furrowed together in concern, eyes searching around Lucy's face for any signs of injury. Except she wasn't in pain, she was in shock. Her eyes widened as she sucked in a breath, realizing their current position. At that moment her mind went blank.

Lucy was laying on her back, and Natsu was on top of her using his elbows to take his weight instead of crashing on his friend. Their faces were only inches apart, a flashback of when they were in the ballroom occurred in the back of her mind, when their faces were also, inches apart.

The blonde could tell that her friend was still waiting for an answer, and she quickly searched for onw.

"Y-yeah..." She stammered after clearing her mind.

"Good." Natsu replied weakly before falling to the left and onto his back beside Lucy. She sat back up and crawled to him, the thoughts of their previous position vanishing all together.

"You okay?"

"Could've been better," He laughed, "A bit on the dizzy si- Wooah.. "

"Haha, that's because you lost of a lot of blood on the way here..." Lucy softly inquired, looking over her shoulder where the commotion was still going on. Once she returned her full attention back to Natsu, she silently apologized before standing up and looking for any dropped materials that she had the horse carry in a bag.

The pink haired sat up, bending one of his knees upwards, resting his elbow on top of his knee. "You know, you don't have to apologize. That wasn't your fault."

Lucy didn't reply.

Natsu watched the blonde search through the area, standing up as she placed her hand on her hip. "Nothing. Not a single thing. All the food, water, bandages, medicine... Gone." She groaned in frustration.

He watched her as she came back to him, and he continued to stare as she sat beside him, placing her hands on her face as both of her knees were bent upwards. After a while Lucy looked back at Natsu, noticing for the first time that he wasn't wearing his armor. "Are you an idiot or what?!" She yelled without thinking twice. It sounded better when she was thinking of the sentence in her mind, but when it came out of her mouth it sounded harsh. And for a moment she regretted that she had spilled out her thoughts, wishing that she could spit it all back in.

Natsu flinched, but his face remained calm.

"Yeah yeah, I'm an idiot. But if I'm an idiot then what are you?" He stated, his eyes burning into hers.

"W-what?"

"Lucy. You came to a _battlefield_. With no experience in fighting with a sword what-so-ever, and we're in the middle of an open field. You're lucky that it's dark right now otherwise we're as good as crow food. So tell me Lucy, if I'm an idiot then what are you." Natsu growled, putting all his anger into each syllable.

The blonde opened her mouth, but then closed it. Yes. She was an idiot, more then that she was a bozo, a nincompoop, a whatever-word-related-to-idiot-out-there. Lucy had registered all the possibilities if she had rode that white horse into battle. Of course the worst case would be, she would die. But then the other possible scenarios didn't sound as bad as the worst one. She examined the pink haired's face. He was beyond raging with her decision, but he managed to keep another retort in his mouth as he waited for the blonde's answer.

Lucy decided to not reply to Natsu's statement, instead took his injured arm with care and inspect his cut shoulder. "I understand Natsu." She said softly, reaching for his left sleeve and tearing it off.

"No you don't." He snapped, looking away as he said so, not exactly sure of what she was talking about but at least he understood what his friend was intending to do as she teared off his left sleeve.

She wrapped the cloth around his injured shoulder, then after tying it tightly on the end she placed her hands on her lap. Natsu's face was still faced away from her, and it made her feel awkward. With all this going on, Lucy had almost forgotten about the commotion in the distance, and it made her wonder if it had ended or not.

To her dismay, faint cries and swords colliding with each other could still be heard. When she turned her head to inspect their surroundings, she squinted her eyes when she saw a dark figure in the distance, but as soon as it came into her view it vanished. Dismissing the thought she stood up and looked anywhere other than Natsu.

"You should stay here, I can go check on the situation. Maybe grab Horito's and my Father's group. I noticed they weren't on the battlefield with your group. Were you guys separated?" Lucy asked, her mind lying to her that she had only asked one question.

"No, and yes, and sort of." Natsu answered to all of her questions at once, still not making eye contact with the blonde.

"Well I still have a flare gun, I know that it'll bring the enemy's attention here but.. maybe I can give a warning to my father and inform him to come here immediat-"

That's when Natsu realized the scent that the wind had carried for a while now. That's when he heard a gunshot. That's when he heard something crash onto the floor beside him. That's when he heard her groan in pain, as she tried to mutter out a warning to Natsu but instead came out incoherently. That's when he became fully aware that the person who had been shot down was no other then Lucy.

He twisted around, about to shout out her name when he felt another bullet whiz pass his head, grazing against his skin.

Natsu froze.

"Don't move! Or that beautiful young lady would be silenced." A voice rang out, footsteps nearing as it silently scrunched the grass on it's way.

"And if you dare hurt her further I swear I'll hurt you ten times more." Natsu threatened, getting on his knees slowly. He needed to be in front of Lucy. At least...

"I said _Don't Move_!" A figure came into view, he was just a few inches taller then Natsu but didn't seem any older, he wore an ordinary armor like any other soldier but something about him told Natsu that he was of higher status. The gun he held was still pointed at Lucy as he walked closer to them, a smirk decorated his young features. "Prince of Lekita, Natsu Dragneel, I assume?" He said with a hint of an accent.

"What if I am?" Natsu growled, managing to scoot beside Lucy. The blonde whimpered in pain, her crumpled form shaking with fear.

"Lucy." He softly whispered her name in reassurance that she would be fine, without taking his eyes off the newcomer. She slowly shook her head, tears streaming across her face as teardrops plopped onto the ground. "Natsu.." She simply replied, her hand clutching tightly on her shoulder as fresh red liquid trailed down, staining the once innocent green color of the grass.

Damn their enemy had something about injuring shoulders first.

Natsu's hand searched for Lucy's free hand, he made up his mind the instant Lucy was hurt. Whoever the hell this guy was, he was his enemy, and he had injured someone dear to him. Just by thinking these simple thoughts made him feel his stomach twist with fury, for once he was glad he was simple-minded, or at least that's what Lucy called him from time to time.

He squeezed her hand one final time before abruptly launching himself at his opponent, tackling him to the floor as the gun the opponent was holding a few moments ago landed a few feet away. Lucy watched helplessly as the two rolled on the ground for a while, before she saw the opponent's hand sneak into Natsu's pocket for something.

"Natsu! Watch out!" She warned. Natsu heard her loud and clear, jerking his body off of his rival's, feeling the dagger barely scraping the surface of the side of his abdomen.

"Tch." He scoffed before scrambling to his feet and walking a few steps back. Maybe he should've worn his armor instead.

"Is that all you got?" The enemy growled, the dagger pointing at Natsu.

"Hmph, I'm just getting started."

But something was off. The opponent's attention wasn't right on Natsu, he would glance to his back from time to time where... Lucy was.

_Shit._

Before Natsu could react, the soldier turned his body and ran for the blonde, the dagger above his head as he was about to strike down. Lucy tried to roll over, but she would be rolling on her injured soldier. It's either death or more severe pain. And to her surprise, death sounded less painful then the other choice. But she knew that she'd rather live on, though for some reason her muscles wouldn't move, her words were caught in her throat as she watched wide-eyed as the dagger closed the gap between her and the weapon.

"_Karyū no Hōkō!"_

Bright colors of red, orange and yellow flashed in front of her eyes, the heat from the flames were intense, and she couldn't help but recognize the voice that had just shouted out those words. Natsu...

The soldier had staggered back, cursing beneath his breath as the dagger in his hand fell onto the ground. The wall of fire between the blonde and the opponent diminished, Lucy managed to have sat up, staring wide eyed at Natsu, her mind refusing the believe what her eyes had just seen. But the flames that danced in his hands were proof that he was a mage. A _fire_ mage. Though something was off, those words didn't exactly describe the magic he had used, indeed it was fire but the words he had just shouted were of something different.

_Fire Dragon's Roar._

A Dragon Slayer?! Lucy went back to the time when she was reading books about magic, their past, their founder and how their government worked. She even found out about some details about another world; Edolas. But that's another thing. Dragon Slayer... If she remembered correctly, Dragon Slayer Magic was a type of Lost Magic. Dragon Slayers, they have the ability to consume whichever element they wield. For example, in Natsu's case, Fire. Lucy couldn't remember the details, but she didn't need to because remembering what she was reading a few weeks back was the least of her concerns. If anyone saw this...

Lucy began to panic as Natsu stalked towards them both. "Get. Away. From her." He growled, before giving a chance for the enemy's answer he dashed and his fist; which was engulfed in flames, made contact with the other's face.

"N-natsu! Stop!" She pleaded, using her efforts to stand up with one hand. Once she was on her feet, she tried to stand straigher but instead her shoulders stung, making her recoil in pain.

Natsu didn't reply, his back facing her while his eyes were trained on the enemy. He wanted to ask Lucy, why was she not surprised by any of this, but something inside him told him; Questions later, Fight now.

At the moment, Lucy didn't care if Natsu was a mage and was suppose to be killed right now. Because if he continued, then he would really...

"Natsu! Listen, if you continue doing this then someone will sure to-"

"Too late, Lucy-dono." A new voice sounded in the distance, all eyes laid on the figure as it slowly came in view. Horito Kaname.

"Natsu, Dragneel. A mage, confirmed." Horito said, as if reading the words from a script. A sly smirk decorated his features, as he held the gun that the soldier had a few moments before, aiming it at Natsu.

"Don't you dare, Horito.. I know that this is by law bu-"

"Lucy." Natsu whispered, finally looking at the blonde, the corners of his lips slowly turned up into a smile. He knew that his information would leak someday or another, and truth to be told, he didn't expect it to be today. Lucy shook her head in denial, her chocolate brown eyes staring straight at Natsu's.

"This is also for your very own sake, princess." Horito interjected, walking closer and closer to the pair, completely ignoring the fact that the other soldier had run off somewhere. "If your father found out that you have been keeping this secret from him, punishment would fall upon you. I'd rather you to not get involved any deeper with this situation. I'll handle it from here."

"HELL NO!" Lucy screeched, coming up from behind Natsu in attempt to protect the pink haired. But to her dismay, Natsu shot out an arm, stopping Lucy.

"Lucy." He said, his tone firmer and serious. Natsu inspected Horito, it didn't seem like he was in a battle previously, which was weird. Where was that guy this whole time?

"You've been planning this haven't you..?" The blonde's soft whisper reeled Natsu out of his thoughts. "What?" He asked in disbelief.

She shook her head before staring straight into the eyes of Horito. "No not you Natsu, I mean Horito. Look at him, not even a scratch. This... whole thing... He must've been suspicious about you, Natsu. About being a mage. To be honest that thought did occur in my mind once, when you heard my father talking to one of his customers in his study. You said you could hear them loud and clear, but honestly they were only whispering inside. I thought you had some magic to do with eavesdropping or something." Lucy exclaimed, furrowing her eyebrows together in concentration.

Horito scoffed, "Nothing less expected from you, Lucy Heartfilia. But enough talk." He suddenly veered his gun to the direction of Lucy before shooting. Natsu seeing his movements, pushed Lucy out of the way before the bullet reached her.

"Hey!" She shouted in surprise.

"God dammit what the hell were you thinking Horito!" He yelled, fire once again engulfing his fists, and completely ignoring Lucy.

The purple haired simply shrugged, his eyes twinkling with anticipation. "She's of no use to me if she's in love with someone else."

"So you were just _toying_ with her in order to get something else?"

"You can say that." Horito said, making thoughtful face.

Natsu glanced over his shoulder, expecting the blonde to say some retort, but Lucy stayed quiet, her poker face revealing nothing, chocolate eyes were glazed over and lifeless, and this frightened Natsu.

"Natsu I'm fine, I just.." Lucy replied once she realized the stare her friend was giving to her.

The pink haired turned his attention back at Horito, his onyx orbs filled with blazing hatred. A few weeks ago, the purple haired had confessed his _love_ for Lucy, though she had rejected him saying there was someone else. Natsu had wondered who else had the blonde seen and fell in love with, though he had no answer that satisfied him.

He bent his knees, both of his fists ready for battle. The gun Horito held was pointed back at Natsu, a few quiet moments passed before Lucy realized that they were both still continuing to battle. Of course she wasn't that stupid to not understand that once men start fighting, they won't stop until the other falls. But Lucy had hoped that Horito would've come to an understanding, but after realizing that this whole love thing he had confessed to her, this whole friendship and trust thing was fake, she wasn't sure _what_ to believe in. Maybe her father was a part of this? Maybe her butler? Who else? What secrets have been kept hidden that she was a key role in without her even knowing it? This infuriated her; she basically was useless and unwanted. Just a piece of trash to get to the real prize; Wealth, Land, and Power.

"Lucy..." Natsu whispered.

"H-huh?"

"You know, you still owe me that dinner. We've never had the time to schedule it, just the two of us."

"Natsu. What is this about..?" Lucy asked, her eyebrows furrowing together though her eyes widened, trying to look at Natsu's face but it was clearly out of her vision.

"Promise me, when I get out of this, get me a big feast. Fire is much appreciated." He chuckled, knowing that the possibility was low.

"N-natsu?"

"Oi, Horito!" The pink haired yelled, trying hard not to notice Lucy panicking.

The purple haired arched an eyebrow in response, waiting for Natsu to continue.

"Promise me you won't hurt Lucy." He growled, hunching over, preparing to fight.

"That goes without saying. I do _love_ her so..." Horito replied with a smirk, tilting his head a bit so he could see Lucy's reaction. But Lucy didn't even bother. She watched in horror as Natsu prepared to go in a battle. If he was that reckless idiot she knew then he would go straight for Horito, and with that traitor holding a gun, there's a low possibility for Natsu to dodge it. Even if he did avoid getting hit by the bullet, how long would he be able to dodge those small objects?

"Maybe I am that dense idiot, maybe I am that ignorant kind but you are far worse. Love isn't something to be toyed with, to be lied about. Love is a feeling that is true, it's a feeling that you probably can only experience once in a life-time. This feeling can't be easily _found_, and it can't be easily _forgotten_. But you! It's a whole different situation for you! Buried in your own need of wealth when the most important thing already flashed before your eyes." Natsu growled, "Horito, you don't deserve what you have!"

"Is that all?" He asked, showing no signs of interest.

"Horito, please don't!" Lucy begged, tears stinging at the corner of her eyes.

"But I can." Horito replied coldly.

"That's IT." Natsu yelled before running towards his new rival.

"NATSU!"

The trigger was pulled.

* * *

**Hah um... yeah this took me quite a while cause I had a hard time picking out the proper plot and way how Natsu&Lucy would react xD I try to portray their characteristics here but sometimes it's hard since it's never happened in the actual anime so XD**

**Well that's it for Lucy and Natsu's Past! I hope your not that disappointed :C I tried, I tried Minna 3**

**Okay yes Horito IS a confusing character but he's the kind of person who seems nice and all but is actually cold in the inside. Bleh you'll get it along the way. **

**So the next chapter would be back with Natsu and Lucy in the Present Time!~**

**Comments, Reviews and Suggestions? All Appreciated! **

**Until Next Chapter~  
**

**Iz.**


	5. Understandings

**Hello Minna! Glad you're all enjoying the story :) **

**I'm having a Writer's Block for Highschool's Fate. I have written some of it but D: It's somehow hard to continue without skipping scenes and time BUT that's for another time**

**Anyway, School's starting for me . . . . . . . . . . So I won't be able to update as much as I usually do. I'll probably only publish on the weekends sooooo**

**Oh and a little notice; around the end of this chapter there's a little part that may have been taken to the next level BUT it's not so much so I guess it should be ok .**

**Without Further Ado**

**The Next Chapter!**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

_**Previously**..._

_God... Oh dear god.._

He was wearing a black jacket, unbuttoned so his chest was revealed. She could see a few scars across his chest. His scarf; etched with lines that goes horizontally and vertically, seemed to be loosely done around his neck. The man had black knee-long shorts with a single golden line on the side of his pants on both side. Funny thing, he had some leaves stuck in his pink hair.

_Wait. Pink...?_

He was panting, obviously he had came running and somehow intruded the castle without a single guard noticing.

"Lucy..."

"N-...Natsu?!"

* * *

The world around her seemed to spin a little, and for a moment she forgot how to breath. Her face paled at the sight of the man that was dead but... not technically. _Gosh this was confusing._

"Y-you..." Lucy stammered, pointing her finger at the pink haired as she backed away.

Natsu took a step towards her, his eyebrows furrowed in concern as he watched the blonde back away. "Lucy, what's wrong?"

"GET AWAY. NO. DON'T COME ANY CLOSER YOU... YOU... This... Is too low..." The last of her words only barely a whisper as she shook her head in denial. She covered her face as tears started streaming down her cheeks, still backing away and unaware of her surroundings.

"What? What's low? Lucy, something's wrong with you. What is it?"

"YOU!" She screamed back, finally gazing up at his familiar features. His pink hair, his figure, his voice. _Everything_. He was wearing that same stupid two tailed vest he had worn on the night he got shot. He still had one of his sleeves torn, which was located on his injured right shoulder, and that stupid oh-so-familiar scarf he had around his neck. "O-or maybe it's me.." Lucy started laughing hysterically, "Maybe it's just my mind playing these tricks on me like every single night."

_She's lost it._ Natsu realized. He's never seen her so broken, never seen her so out of her mind. And he was struggling to just stand here and watch her crumple. But what did she mean it was _his_ fault? It was weird indeed, he had to admit. He woke up in an open field, lost and light headed. He couldn't remember a single thing but after the close-kiss he had unconsciously did to Lucy at the ballroom before he went to war. Natsu didn't remember the injury on his shoulder, didn't remember how he woke up to somewhere he didn't know of, and just... had so many questions swarming in his head.

As he processed his thoughts he realized the hysterical laughing had stopped... The crying and sniffling too. Looking up, his eyes were locked with chocolate brown ones that seemed to be equally lost as his. "Lucy..." He softly inquired, unsure of what else to say.

"If you were hired by Horito, then it's _pathetic_." Lucy practically snarled the last word, before turning around and storming off towards the castle. She wasn't use to cursing at people but this was taken way too far, and she was just going to give Horito a piece of her mind.

"Horito? N-no Luce! Hey wait!" Natsu yelled, running up to her but when she swiveled around to face him, he stopped dead in his tracks. There was a dangerous aura around her, threatening him to stay out. The pink haired looked around them, silently relieved that their conversation had not caught any attention.. yet.

"Just... leave me be. _I_ even beg of you. You'd probably be better off telling Horito you have successfully broke me and take that load of money he promised."

"I'm not hired. And _why_ would I work for that _idiot_?"

"Because you- wait no, Natsu, is dead."

He didn't say anything, onyx hues widening by the moment before he finally managed to stutter, "D-dead?"

"You heard me right! Dead. And has been for a year now, so go. Before I call the guards." Lucy muttered, turning around in attempt to leave the scene but instead felt her wrist being grabbed. She yanked away from it, but the grip wouldn't loosen. That's when she felt a tug, forcing her to face the one she wanted to leave from.

"I am _not_ dead Lucy." Natsu said sternly, searching her face for some kind of emotion. But the blonde kept it straight, pulling her wrist away from his grasp.

"Hm? Then prove it!" Lucy replied stubbornly, using the back of her hand to wipe off her tear streams before folding her arms.

"I'm standing right in front of you, how else would you want me to prove that I'm alive?!"

"Information! Facts! Secrets! Family! Friends!" The blonde retorted stubbornly, stepping towards him as she said each word, jutting her chin out to make herself seem taller. They were now face to face, and Natsu could see the firm decision made in the blonde's eyes, she wasn't going to believe him till he had to spill out all of their secrets, didn't he? He looked back down at her, giving her back the same amount of confidence. Well then _facts_ it is!

"Name? Natsu Dragneel. Status? Prince. At least higher then a princess." He teased as a small smirk tugged at the corner of his lips. Lucy was about to lunge at him before Natsu cut her off, "Age? Well since Lucy-_dono_ said it has been a year then I say... 21. Height? Hm, I don't exactly remember anymore. Gender? Obviously a Male. And well I guess the person standing in front of me is a She-Male. But I'm just guessing by her looks-"

"OKAY! That's enough!" Lucy groaned with frustration, flinging her arms in the air. "You!" She said, pushing her index finger into Natsu's chest as she stared up at his grinning face.

"Believe me _now_?" He asked with a mocking tone.

"What was my promise?" The blonde suddenly asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Haaaa? What promise? You made a _ton _of promises so I don't exactly-"

"The _last_ one. The one that you've been reminding me every time we've met! The one you've even reminded me even before you recklessly rushed off to your own death."

Natsu's face suddenly darkened at the thought, he didn't remember clearly but he could give a good guess. But why? Did he really die or was his friend just playing this trick on him? No. Not a trick, it couldn't be. Lucy wouldn't do that to him, or at least not in such a long amount of time. And her laughing and crying just a few moments ago was not plain act either. So... did he really arose from the dead? _Gosh_...

That would be so _cool_.

"The dinner?" He asked, arching his eyebrow.

"The.." Lucy choked on her words, unable to comprehend what the male in front of her had just said. "I-is that a question?"

"Well not exactly..." Natsu muttered, scratching the bridge of his nose and looking away. "It's more of like a statement but that I'm unsure myself. If what you said is true, I've been dead for one year. So I don't exactly have the best of mind right now, I don't even know exactly how I died..."

The finger on his chest fell, and he finally brought up the courage to look down at the blonde, but she wasn't looking back up at him in defiance. In fact she wasn't even looking at him, her face was facing the ground below them, like a child who was ashamed for what they had just done.

"H-hey look..." He chuckled nervously, determined to get this uneasy atmosphere off of his shoulders, "I'm not lying and I hope you aren't too but-"

"And why would I be?"

"... I... don't know." Natsu admitted, his hand dropping to his side and sighed with defeat. He really couldn't beat this girl with words.

"Where _were_ you all those times?" Lucy whimpered, her voice cracking slightly. She gazed back up at him, tears stinging at the corner of her eyes, her mouth forming a thin line as she struggled to keep her emotions at bay.

"Where _was_ I? Look Luce, I'm not that all clear either. Like I said I don't remember how I died, I don't remember how I even got _here_. I just woke up at this big open field and... well my feet lead me here so if you want to put the blame on somebody, it's my feet and not me."

The blonde furrowed her brows in disbelief and sudden concern for the boy in front of her. A few moments passed and it made Natsu shift uncomfortably, when he finally looked at his friend in the corner of his eyes he saw her on the verge of laughing.

"Lucy-dono!" A voice rose from a distance.

_Crap._

"Natsu quickly, hide!" She growled, pushing him into the thick rose bush full of thorns, and when she heard a satisfied grunt and _oomph,_ she swiveled around and saw her butler rushing towards her. "I'll get you later for this..." She heard Natsu grumble behind her as he shifted painfully in the bush. Her lips curved into a smile, suddenly feeling joyful and light-hearted.

She clasped her hands behind her back, the smile never leaving as she waited for Korin's arrival.

"Lucy-dono! Where were you? I've been looking for you all over! We're behind schedule now because of your disappearance. Now let's go for your fitting."

"My fitting? For what?" Lucy asked, arching one of her eyebrows in confusion.

"Your wedding dress of course!" Korin beamed like a four-year old.

"I thought my fitting wasn't until next week..."

"Yes that was the original plan but Horito just had a talk with your father and they made arrangements one week early. So that means your marriage is in two weeks." He pointed out as if reading a script.

Realization hit Lucy hard when she heard a low growl coming from behind her, she crossed her fingers that were still clasped together at her back, hoping that her butler had not just heard that but it seemed like it was just part of fate for Korin to hear it too. "What was that?" The raven haired male asked, his tone suddenly dropping and narrowing his eyes as he looked over the princess's shoulder.

"I-it's nothi-"

"Lucy. Who are you marrying to?" The low growl vibrated through her body, her eyes full of disbelief while she exhaled a shaky breath.

"Who's there!" Her butler hollered, suddenly in front of Lucy.

A tuff of pink hair popped out of the rose bush, alerting Korin as he watched the figure rise.

"Gosh this actually hurts Luce..." The pink haired male muttered, struggling to come out. Though once he was free from the thorns his face darkened, onyx eyes burning into hers as he asked the same question again.

"Who are you marrying to, exactly?"

Lucy ignored the stiffened butler in front of her, opening and closing his mouth like a fish and unable to comprehend what was happening. She couldn't blame him, since that was her reaction a few minutes ago. The blonde looked away, her right hand clutched against her chest. "Horito..."

"Who?"

"Horito." She said more firmly, looking up to meet Natsu. "I'm engaged to Horito, the prince of Delliago."

* * *

"You never told me about this." Natsu growled once he was in Lucy's room. The blonde had her back facing him, whispering to her butler and making sure he vowed to not tell anyone, not even to the King. And tell the fitters that she felt unwell and had to be sent to her room to rest and wishes for no interruptions. Korin simply bowed, and when he straightened his back he gave a worried look from his mistress to the boy behind her, before scurrying off to his other duties.

"I couldn't. Remember? You've been dead for a year." She replied coldly, locking the doors behind her as a shaky breath escaped her lips.

"Well... something's never change."

"Excuse me?"

"Your room. Haha, the um... Scent." The prince chuckled, scratching the back of his head as he walked around Lucy's room. A small blush decorated her cheeks as she walked to her closet, and opened it. "What... do I smell like?" The blonde asked out of pure curiosity, but soon realized the question may have been directed in another way. "A-ah well-"

"Nice.." Natsu softly replied, still facing away from Lucy as he inspected a picture on the nightstand. "You can say like... um those round pink or red-ish fruit things and cream?"

"Dragon fruit?"

"Ooooh there's such a thing?" The pink haired eyes gleamed with sudden peak of interest as he turned to face the princess.

"W-well yeah... but is that what I smell like?" Lucy inquired, slightly tilting her head as her eyebrows furrowed.

"I, don't think so. I think those people call it, leaches and cream?"

"WHAT? No Natsu I think you mean _Peaches _and cream..." The blonde folded her arms as she shifted her weight to one leg, slightly sticking her hip out.

"Yeah yeah." The pink haired waved off, plopping himself onto the bed. "So what now? I'm pretty hungry!~"

Lucy sighed, ignoring his wails and complaints as she turned her attention back to her wardrobe, placing her index finger on her lip in thought, she took out a white nightgown.

"What? You're going to sleep _already?_" He asked as he sat up, wide-eyed. "The sun's still out ya' know."

"I've already told Korin to tell everybody I'm first heading to bed... So I guess I'd better put a full act on it." She simply shrugged before turning around to face the pink haired, her white nightgown held gently on the top. "L-look away already." Lucy added as she felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment.

Natsu simply shrugged before falling back down on Lucy's bed, allowing the scent waft around him. He took a deep breath, the smell giving him a sense comfort. Soon he closed his eyes, his arms laid out as he enjoyed being in Lucy's room like he always had. That was when troubled thoughts piled in the back of his mind. Did he really die? Would that explain why he woke up in the middle of the field? Then does that mean this whole thing was just a dream and maybe this was the so-called heaven that Lucy had talked about, where _dead_ people would go? Wait. Then did that mean Lucy died too? But then, doesn't that mean Korin and all those soldiers too?

The pink haired shook his head. Damn this was all way too confusing, and it was the least of his problems now... He was _starving_.

"Hey, um Natsu?" A small voice squeaked in the corner of the room, forcing him back to reality.

"Yeah..?" He muttered, rubbing his eyes as he sat up once again, looking towards the voice.

"I-I need help." The blonde replied, looking away rather quite bashful.

"With what?"

"My dress." Lucy mumbled, still not daring to make eye contact with Natsu. She was standing in front of a full length mirror, her dress on an isolated seat to her right, as her hands fumbled the back of her dress. "I need help to unbutton my dress..." She repeated again after a few moments of silence, sighing in defeat. "I can't exactly reach the top few, I've already undid a couple of buttons on the bottom but... it won't suffice."

The bed creaked, footsteps following after, and before she knew it the pink haired male stood in front of her. "Okay then." He calmly said, waiting for Lucy to turn around.

And so she did.

The blonde bit the bottom of her lip as her hands fell to the sides, she fidgeted and glanced in the mirror to see Natsu's reflection in it, carefully watching her action before raising his hands and undoing the first button. Then the second, then the third.

Her heart pace threatened to jump out of her ribcage when she felt his fingers brush against the skin on her back, and she felt like crawling into a hole in embarrassment as her back tingled every now and then whenever she felt his breath collide with her back. Though when she felt the dress start to slightly fall due to the lack of tightness, her right hand shot up to keep the dress covering her front as Natsu kept undoing the buttons.

Lucy's mind raced with questions, doubting that this man behind her was the one she had trusted a year ago. But the way he acted seemed so real, the way he laughed and the way he looked seemed so familiar. Her chocolate eyes once again darted to Natsu's reflection in the mirror. That sense of comfort, relief and warmth seeped through her body like it did whenever she was around Natsu. She knew she could always count on him, even when it seemed doubtful. So maybe she should keep on believing him even though it may seem all untrue and impossible.

Another thought occurred; So _if_ he _really_ was the one who had died a year back, what would happen now? If father or worse, Horito, see him, would they sentence him to death? Which brings her to another question... Can Natsu still use magic? If so, then what could she do to hide it from the others and keep him safe? And this also brings the matter of food and water and clothes. Though maybe Korin could handle those. She then made a mental note to talk to Natsu about what he can and cannot do later.

"I guess that's the last of them.."

She felt the warmth presence fade away from behind her, and knew that all the buttons were undone. "Thanks.." She replied awkwardly, her right hand clutching onto the dress as she glanced at the pink haired once again in the mirror. He was looking away, his cheeks matching the same color as his hair. She watched him as he sighed, and glanced too in the mirror back at Lucy. Their eyes locked for a moment before both ripped their gaze away, going back to whatever they were doing a moment before.

Natsu placed both of his hands over his head, walking over to the window located beside the nightstand, as he took a sudden interest at the scene outside. Or at least, he tried to. His attention was elsewhere, listening to Lucy's shuffle while changing into her nightgown. It wasn't exactly a perverted thing to do. Was it? Nah, he wasn't that kind of guy. Just curiosity. Yeah. Curiosity. But wasn't that what _drove_ perverts to do what they do?

Whatever.

When he heard the creak of the bed he turned around and saw Lucy sitting upright and watching intently at his back. Her hair had been taken down from the high bun and fell loosely against her shoulders, the white nightgown seeming to make the blonde's skin lightly glow. Her chocolate eyes burned into his onyx ones, before she shifted to one side and pulling the covers out, preparing to tuck herself in.

"Um, about your clothes.." She inputted, stopping in her tracks. Sighing she got up again and walked to the door, though as she placed her hand on the handle she looked over her shoulder and made eye contact with the boy who was watching her till now. The blonde sent a mental message to him, hoping that even in his simple-minded state he could figure out what she wanted him to do. He nodded in understanding, and walked towards the bathroom before gently closing the door behind him.

The blonde gave a sigh of relief before unlocking the door and pushing it open. "Hello?" She yelled, her voice echoing across the halls.

"Yes!" An immediate answer came, revealing it was a brunette who had called. "Do you need anything, Lucy-dono?"

"Yes. I'd like to have a.."

_What would she like to have?_ She abruptly stopped, thinking what Natsu would be wanting to wear.. and eat. But for food, he'd probably eat anything.

"_Fire is much appreciated." He chuckled._

Lucy blinked in confusion as she relived the flashback. "But I can't get any fire.." She grumbled to herself, slapping her hand against her forehead.

"Mistress...?" The maid asked hesitantly, seemingly to be aware of the blonde's conflict.

"O-oh I would like to have the chef's special; The Heartfilia Combo."

"B-but mistress you had lunch not long before..!"

"Well I'm hungry, and I don't feel well so porridge sounds nice too. Oh and make it _extra _steamy." Lucy inquired as she tilted her head, shooting a smile. "Oh and almost forgot. Bring me an extra pair of pants and a white long sleeved shirt."

"For whom may I ask, Lucy-dono?"

The blonde only waved off the maid's question, glancing for only a moment at the bathroom's door where Natsu had vanished.

"Just bring those for me and it'll do. Oh and please, not those tight ones? I'm not wearing it so don't worry. It's for... fabric use.. haha." She laughed nervously, and before the maid could ask any further Lucy slammed the door, leaning against the door with her back as she sighed with relief. "God..." Her hand ran through her golden locks before she heard the bathroom door creak open, stepping out was a yawning Natsu.

"So I guess I would be having the _Heartfilia _Combo huh?" He teased, walking over towards her and leaning in.

"Wha-? I don't understand what you getting at but yes. The Heartfilia Combo." She replied, using her index finger to push him away from her. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have some reading to do."

"Aren't you hungry? I heard you only asked for one Heartfilia Bombo."

"It's _Combo,_ and I've already eaten lunch so I'm pretty much set till dinner."

Natsu scratched the back of his head as he watched the blonde lift the covers of the bed and slide in, shifting comfortably before reaching out for her book that was on the nightstand. They stayed silent for a few moments, before the pink haired couldn't bare standing up anymore so he moved to the opposite side of the bed and flopped down, not bothering to tuck himself properly.

Even though she didn't mind much about their position, she had to admit, it was a bit awkward. The only sound that Lucy could hear in the room was Natsu's light snoring, and the sound of her flipping page after page.

"Hey." The blonde asked softly, and when no answer came back in the next few moments she simply shrugged, thinking that Natsu had fallen asleep.

But he heard her.

"Yeah?"

"Your still awake?" Lucy asked, taking her gaze off of her book and watched Natsu's back as she arched an eyebrow.

"Sensitive hearing." He simply replied.

"Well... I was wondering... Do you still.. Have magic?"

She watched his body stiffen when the last word reached his ears, and kept on watching as he slowly turned his body upright, still laying down as his eyes gazed deeply into hers. For a moment she was lost in the depths of his eyes, a sudden storm of emotions could be reflected in those onyx orbs as they stared at each other. "How do you know I have magic?"

"Do you not remember?"

He shook his head slowly, still not taking his eyes off of Lucy's.

But Lucy did, looking off to the side as she tilted her head, thinking, "Well, it has a reason to do with your death." _It was the reason. _

"So I used magic. But why?"

"It was my fault."

Her answer nearly jerked him out of the bed. _Her_ fault? How out of all people; was _her _fault? It was more likely _his _fault. But he couldn't remember, he couldn't remember how she found out he had magic, how he died, and for what reason did he die. But if it was protecting Lucy than it was worth his life. And it seemed like that's what happened.

"I got shot on the shoulder and was basically paralyzed with fear.." Lucy exclaimed, setting the book down on her lap as she stared at the small cut that she had gotten from the rose thorn. "And well as you can see from _your_ shoulder, you were also hurt before I came in and took you away form the _battlefield_."

_Oh, yeah. _Natsu remembered the important meeting he had with Horito and Luce's father... So he died on a battlefield? That wasn't _as bad _as he thought..

"But some soldier found us and started fighting. Since I was basically on the floor useless, he took advantage of that and started aiming towards me. I wasn't sure but, you used your _magic_ to protect me and then... Horito saw it so..."

"Oh.. So who exactly killed me there?"

"Horito.."

Natsu's face scrunched up with disbelief as he crossed his arms behind his head as a pillow. "That guy actually killed me? What? No Lucy you must've been hallucinating." He chuckled.

"Natsu, I'm _dead_ serious." The blonde said, turning her head back towards the male laying beside her who was laughing, but slightly flinched at her statement.

Once he had calmed himself down, Natsu took a deep breath and exhaled. "Well then, I'll just beat the living daylights out of him too!" He shot her an innocent smile as Lucy rubbed her temples.

"Natsu you can't. You can't go see Horito, you can't see my dad, you can't see _anyone_. Please promise me that."

"Why?"

The blonde groaned, nearly wanting to pull out her hair. "Do you really not remember that magic is banned across the land? And whoever holds the power to use it will be executed right on the spot?"

He stayed silent, eyes darkening for a moment but as fast as it came it was covered by a blanket of other emotions. The pink haired looked like he wanted to say something more, but stayed quiet all the same, rejecting the idea of continuing to speak. Lucy sighed, returning her attention back to her book.

"Then why are you helping me? Why aren't you calling for one of your guards to execute me right now?"

The blonde stiffened at Natsu's question, and she felt the bed bounce a little as the pink haired sat up beside her.

"S-should I?"

He shrugged, crossing his arms together as he crossed his legs deep in thought. "Well physically you could."

"But mentally I won't." Lucy finished.

"Why won't you then?"

"Do you want me to?" The blonde arched an eyebrow.

"But you _can-_"

"Natsu this is getting us nowhere."

"Then why aren't you like the others who would kill a mage without a second thought?"

"Do you really believe I'm such a person?" Lucy asked with disbelief. Natsu opened his mouth to reply but she beat him to it, "Natsu you are someone very important to me. You've shown me other ways of enjoying life rather then waiting for the next day to only repeat my schedule and wait till I'm of age to marry of to someone else."

"Which you actually are right now." The pink haired interjected, looking away.

Lucy face palmed herself, groaning in frustration. A few quiet moments passed and she shifted uncomfortably in the bed, sighing she decided to lift the awkward atmosphere.

"What magic do you use?" She asked without thinking much, and she wanted to mentally slap herself for it. Talking about magic was the one thing she should've avoided.

"Fire Dragon Slayer Magic." Natsu replied rather cheerfully.

"I've read in my books that Dragon Slayer Magic is a type of Lost Magic, right?"

"I think..?"

"So did you actually learn from a dragon?" Lucy asked, her book suddenly closed and her face leaning in towards Natsu's as her eyes sparkled with curiosity.

The pink haired shrank back a little, surprised at his friend's reaction. "Are books really that intelligent?"

She sat back, crossing her arms as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Are you mocking me?"

"I-I don't know..? You tell me?"

"Natsu you-!"

_Knock, Knock._

They both froze as the knock echoed in her room, hoping that whoever was there didn't hear Lucy's outburst.

"Lucy-dono? I've brought your lunch and... your clothing." A tiny voice behind the door mumbled.

"O-oh coming!" As she got off the bed she pushed Natsu off as well, deserving a satisfied _bonk, _she rushed to the door when she heard another voice arising.

"Oh, hello! Is perhaps, Lucy Heartfilia in there?"

"P-prince Horito!" The maid yelped in surprise.

A few moments of silence.

"Yes, Kaname-san. Lucy-dono is in her room feeling unwell."

"Is that so?"

The blonde leaned hard against the door, her heart thumping widely in her ribcage. She glanced over her shoulder, seeing Natsu's back faced towards her and rubbing his head. "Natsu!" She hissed, seeing him turn towards her she jerked her finger to her wardrobe. He tilted his head as he eyed her suspiciously. "Wha-?"

"Don't worry, I'll take those inside for her. What does she want with these clothing though?"

"She said for fabric use." The maid replied to Horito.

Lucy rushed over the pink haired boy and shoved him towards her wardrobe. "I'm sorry Natsu but if Horito comes in and sees you-"

"Perfect timing!" He exclaimed, his left hand turning to a fist as he punched his right hand. "I'll beat that guy to a pul- Uwah!"

The blonde had already opened her closet and pushed him inside as he jabbered on. "Natsu, no matter what do _not_ come out. You hear me?" And before Natsu replied she slammed the wardrobe close and walked over to her door. Luckily Horito and the maid were still talking by the time this whole commotion was done and Lucy pushed her ear against the entrance, listening to their conversation.

"Thank you, Kaname-san. Hope this was of no bother to you."

"Nonsense, anything for my future-wife."

"Heartfilia-san is really lucky to have a man like you." The maid replied, and Lucy could imagine her small smile to the prince.

The blonde scoffed and was about lean against the door once again when another knock rang through her room. "Lucy? Open up! I know your in there!"

Unable to do anything, she obediently unlocked and opened the door, the tall lean figure standing before her. "What, haven't left already?" Lucy said icily, folding her arms in front of her chest.

"What, miss me already?" Horito mocked, brushing past the blonde as he set the tray onto the nightstand. He then held out the pants and white sleeved shirt for Lucy, arching an eyebrow. "What do you need these for?"

"Fabric use." She replied, taking the clothing before walking to her bed to set them down. That's when she heard the door to her room close and a _click_ following behind. Thinking that Horito had left she turned around, about to release Natsu from the cramped space when she felt a shove from her shoulders, forcing her to fall onto her own bed.

"H-Horito? What are you doing?!" Lucy screeched, struggling to get up but the purple haired already pinned her hands on top of her head.

"Just having a little fun.." He growled with pleasure as he used his mouth to bite the top of her dress and slightly pulled down.

"PERVERT! G-GET OFF, HORITO KANAME!" She yelled, thrashing out while silently praying that Natsu wouldn't barge out of the wardrobe like some zombie. Her heart thumped wildly in her chest, she was already shaking with fear. She didn't want to give herself to someone who she didn't even love, or to someone who didn't even love her and was just playing with her.

His mouth still on the top of her dress, he pulled once more before letting it go, and did the same with one of his hands that trapped Lucy's. Using his free hand, he snaked down to her waist, caressing her belly, slightly lifting up her nightgown. His mouth was close to her neck, his breath tingling her exposed throat. That's when she heard a thump which jerked Horito to a stop, eyeing the blonde suspiciously, then slowly turning his head to the wardrobe. Lucy stiffened, sending silent prayers. They stayed quiet for a few moments, and he seemed to look thoughtful for a moment but soon returned to the demeanor he once was a few moments ago.

Horito stood up, fixing his suit before flashing a dangerous smirk to the blonde who was already sitting up and wrapped herself with her arms, tears stinging at the corner of her eyes. "You cold jerk.." She cursed beneath her breath as she let out a shaky breath.

He flicked his purple hair out of his eyes before leaning in and tucking a strand of golden hair behind Lucy's ear. "And I'll be the jerk to drown in your fieriness." Horito chuckled before adding, "Just me and no one else." His eyes flashed a dangerous threat before flashing a bright smile. "Eat well." Kaname said before unlocking the door and closing it behind him.

As if on cue Natsu kicked open the closet and dropped out of the limited space he was stuck in. As he got up, he rubbed his head and muttered something about 'punching' and 'Horito'. Lucy didn't bother to spare him a glance, instead she just rubbed her wrists where Horito had held tightly on for the second time of the day.

"Luce."

She jumped a little, before realizing it was Natsu. The blonde didn't reply, except kept on rubbing her wrists.

"You alright?" He asked as he reached his hand out to pat on her shoulder, but she seemed to flinch at his movement. Slightly pained his hand fell back to his side.

Natsu decided to not push her any further, and he wasn't in the _greatest_ mood either after hearing what happened a few moments ago. He would definitely get Horito back for this.

Eyeing the food tray on the nightstand he walked over and grabbed the tray before sitting on the floor beside Lucy, munching on a piece of bread. It was still warm, and he appreciated it. Ripping the other half of the bread he handed it to Lucy, only to receive a shake of her head.

"Not hungry?" He asked, placing the bread back on the tray before taking the bowl of steaming soup.

"Yeah..."

* * *

**Um _ **

**School :( And I'm starting to run out of ideas for what to write here for Author's Note XD**

**This chapter took me a long time to write .-. This was the third plot that I wrote. I actually really hated the first one and then that left me debating either the second one or the third one. I chose the third one for a certain reason and merp sorry not a lot of NaLu moments.**

**But DO NOT FEAR! 3 there will be pleeenty to come soooooon :))))) (Like really soon Whoops /),(\ )  
**

**Comments? Reviews? Suggestions? All Appreciated!**

**Until Next Chapter!**

**Iz. **


	6. Author's Note HIGHLY Important

**Hello Minna!**

**As you may have noticed, I have stopped updating for quite a while.**

**And I probably won't update HERE anymore.**

**I have decided to go with Wattpad, since it functions a bit more easier and much less complicated for me. Besides, I've started some non-anime stories and I'm so far loving it :)**

**You can find me at**

**www. / user / konobaka**

**(NO SPACES BTW)**

**If you want to continue read my 'Resurrected Love' C:**

**There is a POSSIBILITY that I'll come back So that's why I'm not deleting ANYTHING here yet.**

**I've enjoyed my time here, and hope to meet most of you at Wattpad :D**

**I'll be posting my the first chapter of this story (same thing and No changes- wait no maybe some minor changes with grammar mistakes but yea that's all) So for most of you maybe you won't want to go but..**

**I'LL APPRECIATE IT SOOO MUCH IF YOU CAN CREATE A WATTPAD ACCOUNT AND FOLLOW ME AND VOTE FOR MY BOOK AND THEN YOU CAN CONTINUE READING THIS STORY!**

**With much love and luck,**

** Xx. Iz.**


End file.
